Innocent Love
by C2.Haru
Summary: Re-publis dan Update. /dia akan mendapatkan Naruto –salah seorang dari dua pemuda yang selalu menghiasi malamnya. Dan menyingkirkan Sasuke dari pemuda kuning itu./ SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiGaa, MinaKaka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated : M

Summary : Baginya, melihat ayah dan ibunya bercerai saat menginjak kelas dua SD jauh lebih baik dibandingkan melihat ayahnya bergumul di atas ranjang dengan seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya. _Sensei_-nya sendiri.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Minato memandang Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal –yang dibalas oleh tatapan menantang dari anaknya tersebut. Alhasil dahi Minato berkedut. Kemarahannya pun semakin memuncak. Perlahan, aura hitam keluar dan menyelimuti dirinya, membuat para pelayan yang ada di sekitar ruang tamu itu segera menjauh. Mereka tak tahan dengan aura kelam Minato. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, buktinya ia tak merasa ketakutan dan bersikap biasa saja –seolah tak terjadi apa-pun. Dan tak ada seorangpun di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kalu lakukan Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian bersandar pada badan kursi, "aku hanya berkelahi."

"Dan kau tahu apa akibatnya?"

"Dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya, "dan kau masih bisa bersikap santai seperti ini?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak sadar, Naruto? Kau ini sudah membuat tiga orang masuk UGD. Dan ini sudah kelima kalinya kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah dalam semester ini!" Minato menatap tajam Naruto. "Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto sontak membuat urat-urat kekesalan Minato terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kemarahan sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto ini bukan lagi sebuah kenakalan remaja biasa. Berkelahi dengan dua puluh siswa di sekolahnya –dan mengakibatkan tiga di antaranya masuk UGD. Sering membolos serta selalu membangkang semua nasehat serta perkataan gurunya. Dan dikeluarkan **lagi **dari sekolahnya, padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu ia pindah sekolah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang. Dibujuk dengan cara super halus sampai kasarpun Naruto tetap bungkam.

Padahal sejak sekolah dasar hingga SMA tahun pertama dia tak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini.

Minato menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau ini?" tanya Minato dingin, "dulu kau tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini."

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, "kurasa tak ada yang terjadi." Jawabnya ringan. "Aku mau kembali ke kamar." Kata Naruto singkat kemudian meninggalkan Minato yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Saat ini ia malas berdebat panjang dengan ayahnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah setelah berkelahi dengan dua puluh orang. Badannya yang penuh lebam dan lecet belum tersentuh alkohol serta kapas. Lagipula ia belum sempat mandi dan makan. Jadi, ia pikir jika terus meladeni ayahnya, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya saja.

Sementara itu, Minato memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Anak itu sekarang susah di atur. Dan semakin dikekang, dia justu semakin memberontak. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang dulu –yang akan selalu patuh pada perkataan ayahnya. Ah, sekarang Minato jadi merindukan sosok Naruto yang dulu. Sosok yang ceria dan tak pembangkang seperti sekarang.

_Hei, kau kemanakan Naruto-ku yang dulu?_

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik setelah guyuran air membasuh tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan lebam. Namun hanya sebatas tubuh. Batin dan jiwanya tak menjadi lebih baik, masih buruk seperti sebelumnya –atau mungkin tambah buruk jika kau mau jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah kemeja sekolahnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidur. Ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil dua benda dari dalam sana. Sebuah rokok dan korek api. Ia menyelipkan rokok itu di bibirnya kemudian menyulutnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mata birunya memandang kosong dinding kamarnya yang berwarna biru pucat.

Merokok adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto ketika hatinya sedang kesal –atau ketika ingatan tak menyenangkan itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Dulu, merokok, berkelahi, atau minuman keras adalah hal yang tabu baginya. Sebelumnya ia tak akan pernah berpikir akan mencoba semua hal itu. Dulu ia adalah anak polos yang selalu mengenal hal-hal yang positif. Tapi itu dulu, dan Naruto yang polos sudah mati –sudah lama. Dia mati ketika merasakan sebuah penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh orang terdekatnya.

Kejadian itu memang sudah lama, namun ingatan tentang hal itu masih tetap hangat dalam benaknya.

Baginya, melihat ayah dan ibunya bercerai saat menginjak kelas dua SD jauh lebih baik dibandingkan melihat ayahnya bergumul di atas ranjang dengan seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya. _Sensei_-nya sendiri.

"_Aku mencintaimu Kakashi,"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Minato-san,"_

"_Ahhh~ kau milikku Kakashi,"_

"_Fa-faster Mi –ah Minato~"_

Naruto melemparkan puntung rokok yang masih menyala ke sembarang tempat ketika ingatan tentang ayahnya dengan orang itu muncul kembali ke dalam pikirannya. Ia benci Minato. Ia benci orang itu. Ia benci kenyataan. Ia benci kehidupannya yang sekarang. Sayangnya, ia terlalu pengecut untuk kematian. Ia terlalu takut mengakhiri lembaran hidupnya. Ia payah. Pengecut.

Kringgg Kriinggg!

Dering ponsel membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. Dengan malas Naruto mengambilnya kemudian tersenyum kecil begitu mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam seperti ini. Tak biasanya.

"Kaa-san?"

_"Naruto! Kaa-san denga__r__ kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, apa itu benar?"_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "ya,"

_"Naruto, sebenarnya a–"_

"Aku rindu kaa-san. Apa Kaa-san bisa mengambil cuti dan berlibur sejenak denganku?"

_"Maafkan Kaa-san sayang, Ka–"_

"Ya sudah tak apa, selamat malam. Aku menyangimu. Selalu."

Naruto memutus sambungan telepon. Dipenganggnya ponsel hitam itu dengan erat kemudian ia lemparkan dengan keras ke lantai hingga ponsel mewah miliknya hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Brengsek," gumannya pelan, 'padahal aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar, tapi kenapa selalu seperti ini? Apa aku sudah tak penting lagi di matanya?' batin Naruto kemudian mengambil jaket tebal dan segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan ayahnya ketika ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Lalu, begitu sampai di depan gerbang, ia melihat Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di sana. Bertemu dengannya sekarang memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan –apalagi setelah hal panjang yang dialaminya hari ini. Dan saat memandang wajahnya, ia ingin memukul dan meremukan seluruh tulang yang pria bermasker ini miliki ketika melihat sebuah senyuman tergambar di balik maskernya.

"Naruto," panggil Kakashi. Naruto hanya diam dan memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tak senang.

_**Aku membencinya –sangat membencinya.**_

"Aku dengar kau dikeluarkan lagi dari sekolahmu?" tanya Kakashi.

_**Dasar pria homoseks!**_

_**Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu! Apa urusanmu!**_

"Sebenarnya apa yang tejadi?"

_**Hah! Pertanyaan macam apa itu!**_

_**Kau mau tau apa yang terjadi heh?**_

–dulu kau tak seperti ini,"

_**Tentu saja! Dan ini semua berkat kau!**_

"Naruto?"

Naruto segera sadar dari lamunannya ketika tangan Kakashi menyentuh pundaknya. "Permisi!" ujar Naruto datar kemudian menjauhkan tangan Kakashi dari pundaknya dengan kasar dan segera meninggalkan pria bermasker itu. Sementara itu Kakashi hanya bisa memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

Naruto melirik ke arah jam tangannya, pukul 12 malam. Waktu yang sangat cocok untuk menarik selimut, memejamkan mata, dan menyelam ke alam mimpi. Namun, itu sama sekali tak berlaku bagi Naruto. Sudah lama ia mengalami insomia dan selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk ketika terlelap. Dan sekarang, ia tengah menikmati suasana tengah malam dengan berjalan kaki di trotoar jalan raya Uzugakure yang terlihat ramai. Kota ini memang tak pernah tidur. Selalu saja ramai.

Dan berjalan sendirian di tengah malam begini memang suatu hal yang menyenagkan bagi Naruto. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan sejenak kekesalannya yang tadi sempat memuncak. Tak lama berjalan, ia sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah mobil limosin mewah berhenti di sampingnya yang tengah berjalan di trotoar. Dan dari warnanya, Naruto sudah tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Deidara. Karena ia yakin hanya Deidara yang mau mengecat mobil limosin dengan warna kuning menyala dengan beberapa garis biru tua seperti ini.

Pengemudi mobil itu membuka kaca jendelanya dan memandang Naruto yang diam di trotoar. "Hei kepala durian! Cepat masuk!"

Dahi Naruto berkerut mendengar perkataan itu. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Deidara yang langsung disambut dengan cengiran khas pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu. "Berhenti menyebutku kepala durian, teroris!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk. Kita bertengkar di dalam saja,"

Naruto mendengus kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobil Deidara. Dan setelah Naruto masuk, Deidara segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Hei, ini 'kan hari Selasa, seharusnya kau masih ada di asrama. Kau kabur?" tanya Naruto sembari memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia tak mau ambil resiko karena ia tahu jika Deidara sangat menyeramkan ketika mengendarai mobil.

"Enak saja, memangnya aku ini kau yang selalu bolos," Deidara terkekeh kecil ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit cemberut. "Aku izin untuk pulang. Oh ya Naruto, aku dengar kau dikeluarkan lagi dari sekolah ya?" tanya Deidara sembari melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas sebelum mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "kenapa berita itu cepat sekali menyebar?" guman Naruto. Ia yakin ayahnya pasti telah menyebarkan kabar ini. Jika tidak, kenapa Kushina, Kakashi, sampai Deidara tahu hal ini?

Deidara memajukan bibirnya. "Kali ini ulah apa lagi Naruto?" Deidara menghentikan mobilnya begitu sampai di lampu merah –dan kebetulan lampu merah itu menyala. "Apa kau tidak bosan dikeluarkan terus dari sekolah?" dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih tutup mulut. "Huh, kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hah? Kenapa kau jadi begini?" tanya Deidara lagi yang masih diabaikan oleh Naruto. Dan mau tak mau, itu membuat Deidara kesal. "Hei, kau ini Naruto bukan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Deidara, "tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini siapa lagi, baka!" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kau tak seperti Naruto,"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, "apa maksudmu?"

Deidara menjalankan kembali mobilnya, "Naruto yang kukenal sangat ramah dan ceria, tidak seperti kau ini," Deidara melirik tajam ke arah Naruto. "Jangan-jangan benar, kau ini hanyalah orang yang menyamar menjadi Naruto!" ujar Deidara sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Dasar baka, aku ini benar-benar Naruto!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Deidara dan memandangnya kesal. "Dan Naruto yang dulu sudah mati!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab, hidupkan dia lagi!" ledek Deidara, "aku rindu sikap manjanya tahu!" Naruto memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Deidara. "Hei! Kembalikan Naru-chanku~" rengak Deidara dan dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar hal itu, "Aku rindu pelukannya dan ciumannya tahu. Ayo kembalikan Naru-cankuuu~~~"

**BLETAK!**

Naruto sukses menjitak kepala Deidara ketika kesabarannya mulai menipis menghadapi tingkah Deidara yang konyol ini. Alhasil mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua sedikit bergoyang dan menimbulkan bunyi klakson yang begitu keras dari pengguna jalan yang lain. Untungnya Deidara berhasil dengan cepat menguasai mobil kembali dan mengemudikannya dengan lancar di jalan.

"Kau ini mau mati apa?" tanya Deidara sembari melirik tajam ke arah Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang "Dei, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Naruto tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Deidara sebelumnya.

"Ke apartemenku saja ya, aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah," Naruto menoleh ke arah Deidara, " –dan aku sudah trauma ke klub malam hanya berdua denganmu!" jelas Deidara ketika Naruto hendak mengajukan protes.

.

.

Apartemen Deidara yang baru bagi Naruto tetap saja sama seperti apartemennya yang lama. Kuning! Mulai dari dinding hingga bantal semuanya warna kuning. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia juga seorang maniak kuning, tapi sepertinya tak separah Deidara! Namun dari sekian banyak peralatan, pernak-pernik berwarna kuning yang ada di apartemen Deidara, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di sofa. Dahinya berkedut ketika melihat cover majalah tersebut. Dua orang laki-laki tengah berciuman. Dan judulnya membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya. Bingung.

Yaoi?

Karena terdorong rasa penasaran, Naruto duduk di sofa kemudian membuka-buka isi majalah tersebut. Dan ia tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya begitu membaca halaman pertama hingga halaman ke lima. 'Apa-apa-an ini?' batinnya sembari melempar majalah itu. Ia tak ingin meneruskannya lagi karena isinya hanya seputar Homoseks dan beberapa foto yang membuat perutnya serasa di aduk-aduk.

"Hei hei, kenapa melempar majalah sembarangan?" Deidara mengambil majalah yang tadi dilempar Naruto kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ini yang kenapa?" Deidara menaikan alis matanya, "kenapa menyimpan majalah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk majalah yang ada di pangkuan Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk, "ini bukan milikku." Katanya santai sembari menyodorkan minuman kaleng ke arah Naruto. "Ini milik salah seorang temanku yang tertinggal di sini saat dia mampir minggu lalu." Jelas Deidara kemudian membuka kaleng minuman rasa jeruknya dan meneguk isinya hingga separuh. "Memangnya kenapa dengan majalah ini?" tanya Deidara penasaran. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi jijik Naruto hanya karena sebuah majalah.

"Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja tema yang diangkat majalah itu mengerikan." Jelas Naruto. "Gay. Homoseksual. Sangat menjijikan."

Deidara terkekeh kecil, "loh, bukannya itu bukan hal yang tabu lagi?" dia melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang tampak frustasi. "Lagipula pernikahan sejenis 'kan sudah dilegalkan," tambah Deidara kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja mengerikan." Naruto bersandar pada sofa kemudian menoleh Deidara. "Memangnya kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Naruto kemudian membuka membuka minuman kaleng dan meminum isinya.

Deidara menggeleng, "tidak. Yah, mereka 'kan juga manusia, Naruto. Dan tak ada definisi serta larangan dalam cinta," Deidara menghela nafas panjang. "Oh ya Naruto, tadi siang aku dan ayahmu sudah membicarakan kepindahanmu. Dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu ke asramaku." Jelas Deidara berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Konoha Gakuen?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku masih bisa mengawasimu kalau kau sekolah di sana." Deidara tersenyum kecil. "Dan kali ini jangan menolak. Ini 'kan demi kebaikanmu juga. Lagipula Konoha Gakuen itu sekolah yang menyenangkan –yah walau tak menutup kemungkinan beberapa dari mereka itu menyebalkan.

"Terserah kau saja," ujarnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah malas untuk sekolah. Ia benci peraturan yang membuatnya terasa seperti terkepung. Padahal ia ingin bebas. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa menolak karena Deidara sudah turun tangan. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin membuat Deidara marah atau menolak ajakannya. Ia tahu Deidara itu sedikit pyscho dan berani melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Luarnya saja terlihat lembut, dalamnya... –lupakan.

Walaupun Naruto juga memiliki sisi lain seperti itu, ia tak mau menunjukannya pada Deidara. Begini-begini Naruto menghormatinya. Karena hanya ada Deidara yang selalu ada di dekatnya ketika ia menangis pasca perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Naruto malas sembari menyalakan televise dan mencari saluran menurutnya menarik.

"Besok, jam sepuluh pagi. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang karena perjalannya memakan waktu sampai satu jam walau aku sudah menggunakan kecepatan penuh."

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated : M

Summary : Pemandangan yang tersodor di hadapannya ini begitu menggodanya sebagai seorang homoseksual –bahkan Sasuke yakin seorang laki-laki normal juga akan tergoda melihat tubuh bak malaikat milik pemuda asing di hadapannya.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Konoha Gakuen.

Bagi beberapa orang, bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Bagaimana tidak, Konoha Gakuen itu adalah SMA terbaik di kota Konoha. Sekolah ini menggunakan sistem asrama yang terpisah dari gedung belajar. Dan setiap akhir pekan, para siswa boleh kembali ke rumahnya. Selain SMA terbaik, Konoha Gakuen juga mengantongi predikat sebagai sekolah termewah di Jepang. Bangunannya terlihat begitu megah dan kokoh, selain itu, fasilitas pendukung pembelajaran juga sangat lengkap. Sedangkan asramanya sendiri juga mewah dengan sistem satu kamar dua orang.

Tapi bagiku, bersekolah di sini tak ubahnya seperti bersekolah di **Nereka**. Setiap pagi aku harus menghindar dari kejaran siswi-siswi sinting yang terus saja mengejarku. Dan bukan hanya itu, aku juga harus menahan emosiku ketika tak sedikit dari pada guru wanita menggodaku secara tidak langsung dengan menunjukan keindahan tubuhnya di hadapanku.

Sayangnya aku tak 'kan pernah tertarik dengan hal itu. Walaupun para gadis seksi menari erotis di hadapanku selama tiga hari tanpa berhenti, aku tak akan terpengaruh sedikit-piun. Sudah sejak lama perasaan suka-ku terhadap wanita lenyap. Ya, aku gay. Dan ada masalah dengan hal itu?

Aku harap tidak.

Lagipula, sudah menjadi rahasia umun jika banyak siswa gay di Konoha Gakuen. Dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang sering bermesraan di asrama tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya gay. Tapi sekolah tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Selama mereka tak berbuat onar atau melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar tata tertib, perbuatan mereka diizinkan. Dan lagi, homoseksual bukan menjadi hal tabu sekarang. Bahkan pernikannya sudah dilegalkan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Teriakan itu. Aku membencinya.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!"

Aku segera mengambil langkah seribu ketika merasakan jika para gadis-gadis sinting itu mulai mendekat. Sebenarnya, lari dari para gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang elit –bagiku. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Mereka terlalu banyak, fanatik, dan errr–menakutkan.

"Kemari!"

Aku segera menurut ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menarik tanganku dan memasukanku ke dalam kelas. Setelah berhasil memasukanku dia menutup pintu kelas dengan cepat.

"EHEM!" dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka aku mengintip apa yang tengah terjadi. Seorang anak perempuan berambut _pink_ tengah mengusir para _fans_-ku dengan aura kelam yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan teriakan serta hancurnya beberapa barang. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Ketua siswi perempuan di asrama. Dan jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya yang terkadang centil, karena dia itu adalah ketua klub karate wanita yang ada di sekolah ini. Jika kemarahannya sudah memuncak, ia tak ubahnya seperti monster yang kau bangunkan.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tengah ikut mengintip bersamaku adalah Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah ketua kelas di kelasku dan Sakura. Dia adalah ketua klub _dance_ dan salah satu pengurus klub karate. Walaupun penampilannya feminim, ia tak kalah menyeramkan dengan Sakura –atau mungkin lebih seram. Entahlah.

Berangkat. Dikejar-kejar siswi. Diselamatkan Sakura dan Ino. Itu adalah sebuah rutinitasku setiap pagi. Menyebalkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan… -oh ya, mereka menyelamatkanku juga bukan tanpa maksud. Mereka berdua adalah _Fujoshi_. Dan Sakura itu kelua klub _Fujoshi_ sedangkan Ino adalah wakilnya. Lalu, kalian bisa tebak sendiri bukan, apa maksud mereka menyelamatkanku?

Tepat!

Mereka menginginkanku untuk menjadi objek mereka dengan kata lain menjadikanku gay. Oh, andaikan mereka tahu jika aku ini juga seorang gay. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin. Aku selalu menutupinya dengan sangat rapat di depan mereka –bahkan dari seluruh _Fujoshi_ dan _Fudanshi_ di sekolah. Aku punya beberapa alasan untuk hal ini.

belum punya kekasih. Oke, sekarang bayangkan jika ternyata para siswa gay mengetahui aku seorang homoseks? Pasti mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti wanita-wanita gila itu. Bukannya aku terlalu pede atau apa, tapi coba lihat saja –sekarang banyak sekali mata yang menatapku secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan kalian tahu? Aku tak mau menambah daftar _fans_-ku!

. Sungguh, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rekasinya begitu mengetahui aku adalah seorang gay. Pasti dia akan mentertawakanku habis-habisan. Oh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutku melilit. Memang, aku tahu sebenarnya dia juga gay, sayangnya dulu aku selalu menghinanya. Jadi, jika dia tahu kenyataan tentangku sekarang, aku jamin dia akan melakukan pembalasan.

"Carilah seorang pemuda manis untuk dijadikan pacar dan mereka tak akan mengganggumu lagi, Sasuke," aku hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk menanggapi usulannya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Ino mengusulkan hal itu. Aku tak pernah menggubrisnya.

Memangnya kalian pikir cari pacar itu hal yang mudah?

"Carikan aku malaikat bermata langit dan aku akan segera memacarinya," ujarku asal kemudian berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Dan menghela nafas ketika sadar jika Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan malas-nya padaku.

.

.

_Aku membencinya. Sangat._

_Aku juga membenci rambut kuning dan mata biru yang __ia __wariskan padaku. Benci. Aku tak ingin disamakan dengannya._

_Aku berbeda dengannya. Aku normal –bukan homoseksual menjijikan seperti dia._

_Aku benci dengan penampilan asliku__._

_A__ku ingin__ warna rambutku merah seperti Kaasan dan mata coklat seperti Baasa__n._

_Hingga tak ada lagi yang menyamakanku dengannya._

.

.

Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari kran. Setelah itu ia memandang bayangan dirinya dalam cermin. Rambutnya yang basah terlihat acak-acakan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan matanya terlihat begitu keruh. Ia mendesah kemudian membasuh kembali wajahnya dan memandang kembali ke arah cermin, tak ada yang berubah. Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dan segera keluar.

"Hei Dei, apa ada titipan untukku hari ini?" tanya Naruto sembari berjalan ke arah Deidara yang tengah menikmati sarapannya di sofa.

"Ya, dan sudah aku letakan di kamarmu." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Deidara. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat bungkusan putih yang tergeletak begitu saja di kasur. Dengan cepat ia membuka bungkusannya dan memakai semua benda yang ada di dalamnya dengan cekatan. Ia juga mengenakan baju seragam sekolah barunya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Deidara. Kemeja putih berlengan pendek. Celana hitam. Dan sweater hitam tanpa lengan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Deidara membuka kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto kalau kau sudah siap ayo bera–" Deidara tak melanjutkan perkataanya begitu melihat penampilan Naruto yang baru. Ia melebarkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, "Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?" jeritnya ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil sembari memasang jam tangannya, "bagaimana, bagus bukan?" ujarnya meminta pendapat pada sepupunya sembari tersenyum dan melirik ke arah jarum jam tangannya, "ayo berangkat Dei," ujarnya sembari mendekat ke arah Deidara dan menepuk pundaknya.

Dahi Deidara berkedut, "apa kau yakin akan ke asrama dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Oh tuhan, Minato pasti akan kena serangan jantung jika melihat penampilanmu ini!" guman Deidara pelan. Dia membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Minato ketika melihat penampilan anaknya ini. Oh Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Setidaknya kalau penampilanku seperti ini tak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai Namikaze,"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan anak ini dengan penampilan aneh seperti itu? Apa alasannya?

"Ayo cepat Teroris!" teriak Naruto ketika menyadari jika Deidara masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Sebenarnya penampilan Naruto sekarang tak begitu mencolok. Pakaian seragamnya rapi. Tak dikeluarkan seperti biasanya. Namun, mata birunya kini tertutup oleh kontak lens berwarna hitam, selain itu kini di wajahnya bertengger sebuah kacamata perak. Lalu, yang membuat Deidara tak habis pikir, rambut jabrik kuning Naruto kini ditutupi sebuah rambut palsu hitam sebahu yang diikat sembarang oleh Naruto. Percayalah, jika menemui Naruto di jalan pasti dia tak akan mengenalinya. Penampinannya sekarang sungguh kontras dengan penampilannya dulu.

Deidara jadi berpikir, jika Naruto yang dulu sudah benar-benar mati. Tanpa bekas.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu berpenampilan aneh seperti ini?" tanya Deidara ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha Gakuen.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengubah penampilan saja." Jawab Naruto enteng sembari meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Tapi menurutku kau terlihat aneh sekali Naruto," ujarnya sembari melirik ke arah Naruto. Penampilannya sekarang memang sangat aneh –bagi Deidara. Selain itu penampilan Naruto saat ini mengingatkannya pada pemuda… pemuda…. –Hei! Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Itachi?

"ARRGGHHH!"

"Hei hei hei jangan ugal-ugalan seperti itu, Terorissss!" pekik Naruto kencang sembari menatap Deidara kesal ketika sepupunya itu menambah gas dan bergerak zig-zag di jalan yang ramai –bahkan melewati dua buah bis dengan kecepatan penuh. "PELANKAN MOBILMU! AKU BELUM MAU MATI SEKARANG BRENGSEK!"

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan satu jam yang cukup menegangkan –bagi Naruto- akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Dan tak mau membuang waktu banyak, akhirnya Deidara dan Naruto keluar dari mobil lalu segera berjalan menuju asrama. Sementara itu, mobil Deidara diparkirkan di halaman parkir sekolah.

"Aku menyesal berangkat berdua denganmu, kau sangat ugal-ugalan di jalan. Mengerikan." komentar Naruto sembari memandang tajam ke arah Deidara yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Padahal jantungnya hampir copot tadi. Selain itu, kakinya juga masih sedikit bergetar.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan, kau lelet sekali," Sunggut Deidara.

Naruto mendengus kemudian mengikuti langkah Deidara dari belakang. Rasanya risih juga ketika menyadari hampir seluruh mata yang ada di halaman depan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sama seperti pandangan yang ia terima ketika ia pindah sekolah dulu. Namun, di sini ada yang sedikit berbeda, karena Naruto menyadari ada beberapa tatapan para gadis yang tak terdefinisikan. Tapi Naruto berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan mencoba bersikap _cool_ walau perasaannya ingin sekali menghajar satu-satu wajah pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Wah, itu Deidara senpai-kan?"

"Dengan siapa ya?"

"Yang berambut hitam itu manis juga ya,"

"Wah yang rambut hitam itu tipe Uke!"

"Tidak, dia lebih cocok jadi Seme!"

"Jangan-jangan dia itu Seme-nya Dei-chan,"

Dahi Naruto berkedut begitu mendengar beberapa perkataan itu.

"Uke, Seme, apa maksudnya?" gumannya pelan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hoi Naruto, cepat!" teriak Deidara begitu menyadari Naruto yang tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya.

.

.

Kelas XI-2 adalah kelas yang Naruto tempati. Setelah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, Naruto segera diantar oleh Deidara ke kelasnya. Dan sekarang di sinilah Naruto berada. Di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang terus saja dilayangkan oleh penghuni kelas. Untungnya wali kelas ini –Umino Iruka- segera menyuruh Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di ujung dekat jendela, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan ia akan mati bosan di depan kelas.

"Terima kasih sensei," ucapnya pelan. Iruka mengangguk pelan sementara itu Naruto berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk Iruka tadi.

"Hei, perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura," Naruto segera menoleh ke arah samping begitu seseorang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Naruto," ujarnya sembari memandang gadis bernama Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Saat pulang nanti, aku ajak kau berkeliling ya," Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Berharap detik berjalan lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

Dan setelah melewati tiga jam pelajaran yang cukup membosankan, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Anak-anak yang tadi berwajah masam segera berubah menjadi senang ketika bel berbunyi. Dan tak usah menunggu sampai dipersilahkan Iruka untuk keluar, semua anak sudah berebut keluar. Saling dorong dan tarik. Sepertinya, pelajaran Sosiologi yang diampu Iruka cukup membosankan hingga siswa didiknya tak betah berada di ruangan.

Namun, saat semua anak bergegas keluar, Sakura justru masih dengan santai memasukan peralatannya. Mau tak mau Naruto yang juga ingin keluar kelas mengurungkan niatnya. Ia harus menunggu Sakura karena tadi gadis ini sudah mengajaknya berkeliling. 'Jika keluar sekarang, sudah bisa dipastikan banyak tangan jahil yang akan menyentuh-nyentuh Uke manis ini,' batin Sakura sembari melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto kemudian menyeringai tipis.

"Maaf ya Naruto, kau jadi menunggu lama," dia segera berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang balas tersenyum kecil ke arah Sakura. "Kalau begitu ayo, akan kutunjukan beberapa tempat menarik padamu." Ujarnya sembari memandang penuh arti ke arah Naruto.

"Ini adalah ruang kesehatan, sebelahnya itu ruang kesenian," jelas Sakura sembari sesekali melirik penuh arti ke arah Naruto yang tengah mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan saksama. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang karate, kebetulan sekarang sedang ada ekstra karate," jelas Sakura bersemangat sembari berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengikuti langkah Sakura yang bersemangat itu.

'Gadis ini cantik juga.'

"Oh ya Naruto, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Pertanyaan macam itu?

"Uh belum, bahkan aku tak pernah pacaran sebelumnya,"

Sebuah seringaian tergambar di wajah Sakura, "syukurlah," ujar Sakura lirih. "Hei bagaimana jika besok sore –jam empat, kita bertemu lagi di ruang karate, kau bisa?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Sebuah rencana manis telah tersusun di dalam otaknya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ketua klub karate pria, mungkin saja kau mau bergabung," Sakura melirik ke belakang sejenak dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Dan entah kenapa melihat senyum Sakura, bulu roma Naruto langsung berdiri.

Gadis aneh. Menyeramkan.

Dan ternyata ruangan karate tak begitu jauh dari ruangan kesehatan, hanya memakan perjalanan selama tiga menit. Dan begitu Sakura dan Naruto memasuki ruangan karate, Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ruangan itu kosong. Padahal tadi Sakura bilang jika ada kegiatan ekstra. "Sakura, bukannya tadi kau bilang ada kegiatan ekstra di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung sembari memandang Sakura. "Kenapa justru kosong?" tanyanya lagi sembari menunjuk ruang karate yang kosong.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan menepuk dahinya, "Astaga aku lupa, kegiatannya dimulai satu jam lagi," ujarnya sembari menoleh ke arah Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Oh ya bagaimana kalau aku antar ke kamarmu saja?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya siswi perempuan boleh ke asrama laki-laki?"

Sakura kembali menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, kenapa aku jadi pikun seperti ini?"

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang ketika berjalan di koridor asramanya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari pandangan orang-orang . "Menyebalkan," gumannya sembari terus berjalan. Lalu saat ia sampai di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan angka 77, ia tersenyum. "Akhirnya sampai juga," ia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil sebuah kunci. Dan begitu mendapatkannya, ia segera membuka kamar dan menutupnya kembali.

Sebuah ruangan lebar, dengan dua buah tempat tidur, lemari, meja belajar, ac, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Namun yang menjadi perhatian Naruto adalah sebuah piano yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia sedikit heran kenapa ada sebuah piano di dalam kamar asramanya. Namun apa pedulinya?

"Lebih baik kau bereskan barangmu," Naruto menoleh dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model yang cukup aneh keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemeja lengan pendeknya terlihat berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas yang tak dikancing.

"Aku tahu," ujar Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah koper yang ada di samping sebuah tempat tidur berseprei biru dongker, setelah itu mulai membuka kopernya dan memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari. "Hei, bukannya kau sekelas denganku ya?" tanya Naruto saat ia sudah selesai memasukan semua barangnya ke dalam lemari.

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu singkat kemudian duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan memandang ke luar jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Naruto,"

Pemuda itu memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke,"

.

.

Bagi Naruto, hari ini berjalan lebih lambat dibanding biasanya –dan sangat membosankan. Sejak siang hingga sore ia terus berada di kamarnya, sementara itu Sasuke telah pergi entah kemana tanpa memberitahu atau mengajaknya. Ia jadi merasa sangat sial mendapat teman sekamar yang dingin seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin sekali keluar, sekedar mencari angin segar. Namun, setelah mengingat tatapan mesum yang diperolehnya tadi, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia merasa risih ditatap mesum seperti itu. Baginya, lebih baik mendapat tatapan menantang dibanding tatapan mesum. Terkadang, ia juga bingung kenapa ia mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Apa penampilannya aneh –atau mengundang? Tapi rasanya penampilan barunya ini biasa-biasa saja.

Dan setelah lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Naruto ingat jika ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam kamarnya. Piano. Dan dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring kemudian berjalan ke arah piano lalu duduk di hadapan piano berwarna hitam kelam tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sudah lama ia tak menyentuh piano. Padahal dulu ia sangat rajin berlatih piano.

"Sudah lama sekali," Naruto menyentuh tuts piano dengan jarinya. Sembari mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. Saat ia memainkan piano dan kedua orang tuanya mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Kemudian menepuk kepalanya dan mengatakan jika permainannya sangat bagus. Sudah lama sekali. Dan sekarang ia tak pernah mendengarkan pendapat orang mengenai permainan pianonya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah beberapa tahun ia tak menyentuh atau memainkan piano. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk balapan liar atau berkelahi.

"Apa aku masih bisa memainkannya ya?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia pejamkan matanya kemudian menekan tuts-tuts piano sesuai dengan apa yang pernah ia pelajari dulu. Walau sudah lama, ingatannya tentang notasi beberapa lagu masih cukup tajam. Akhirnya ia memainkannya. Membuat sebuah alunan yang sangat indah.

_Fur Elise._

Tanpa disadarinya, banyak siswa yang berkumpul di depan pintu kamarnya untuk mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Mereka sangat takjub mendengarkannya. Suara piano yang dimainkan memang sangat indah, membuat hati tenang dan menjadi semangat.

Sementara itu, Naruto terus memainkannya. Dan saat matanya terbuka, sebuah memori kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya.

_"Kakashi, aku mencintaimu,"_

_ "Ughh, Minto-san"_

_ "Kau sangat menggoda Kakashi,"_

Naruto menekan beberapa tuts dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat nada yang sangat kacau dan membuat beberapa telinga sakit. Namun ia tak mempedulikan semua itu.

Ia membencinya.

Pria itu menghancurkan kehidupannya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya sembari mengacak rambut palsunya hingga terlepas. Setelah itu ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sekarang ia butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang serasa meledak.

.

.

Sasuke menaikan sedikit alisnya begitu mendapati kamarnya ramai dikerumuni beberapa siswa. Tak biasanya.

"Permisi, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat semua mata yang tadi mengerumuni kamar Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan percaya.

"Jadi bukan kau yang memainkan piano itu Uchiha-san?" tanya salah seorang siswa.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Piano? Dari tadi aku tak ada di kamar,"

Mereka semua mengangguk kemudian memberi jalan pada Sasuke ketika pemuda itu hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dan ia sedikit bingung ketika mendapati kamarnya kosong. Namun setelah mendengar suara shower, Sasuke jadi mendengus. Ia yakin jika Naruto ada di dalam dan yang memainkan piano tadi adalah pemuda itu. Tapi Sasuke juga sedikit penasaran tentang permainan piano Naruto hingga membuat beberapa anak berkumpul di depan kamarnya. Sebenarnya sebagus apa? Apa dia lebih mahir dibandingkan dengannya?

Lalu, saat ia duduk di jendela besar yang ada di kamar asramanya dan memandang sekeliling, ia sedikit heran ketika melihat sebuah rambut palsu yang ada di dekat piano. Hitam.

Kreek.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dan begitu ia melihat siapa yang keluar dari sana, tubuhnya serasa membeku.

Kini, dalam iris matanya yang hitam, ia melihat seorang pemuda tan yang hanya memakai handuk kecil untuk menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Dan sebuah handuk lagi yang bergelantung di lehernya. Tubuhnya masih sedikit basah mengkilat karena pantulan matahari sore. Lalu, rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan terlihat unik dengan warna kuning menyala. Mata pemuda itu yang biru terlihat sangat indah. Dan jangan lupakan tiga goresan di pipinya yang membuatnya tampak manis.

Sasuke menelan ludanya paksa ketika merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berpacu cepat. Pemandangan yang tersodor di hadapannya ini begitu menggodanya sebagai seorang homoseksual –bahkan Sasuke yakin seorang laki-laki normal juga akan tergoda melihat tubuh bak malaikat milik pemuda asing di hadapannya.

Libidonya naik begitu saja.

"Angel," ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"HAH?"

Sasuke sadar begitu sebuah pekikan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba bersikap cool walau jantungnya masih saja berdetak kencang. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda kuning itu lalu berhenti beberapa meter di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sedatar yang ia bisa.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya menghela nafas kecil. "Naruto," ujarnya pelan. Dia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sudah terbongkar di hadapan Sasuke. Toh hanya satu orang. Lagipula dia bisa menghajar Sasuke kapanpun ia mau jika si Uchiha yang satu ini berniat untuk mengancamnya dengan berkata akan membocorkan penampilannya. "Aku. Naruto."

Dan memang benar dia adalah Naruto. Inilah penampilan sebenarnya Naruto. Namun Sasuke tak percaya begitu saja. Jadi, ketika Naruto hendak pergi dari hadapannya, ia segera berniat menarik tangan Naruto untuk meminta penjelasannya. Sayangnya yang Sasuke tarik bukanlah tangan Naruto, melainkan handuk kecil yang melilit tubuh Naruto –dan itu tak sengaja. Percayalah.

Alhasil handuk itu lepas. Dan tubuh Naruto kini telanjang total.

Wajah kedua pemuda itu memerah.

Sasuke memerah karena malu.

Sedangkan Naruto memerah menahan amarah karena Sasuke terus memandang setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa berkedip.

"TEME BRENGSEKKKK!" teriaknya kencang.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara barang-barang terlempar yang cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat menjadi ketakukan. Dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang berlari kencang untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang beraura hitam itu.

"JANGAN LARI KAU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UCHIHA MESUM!"

"KEMBALI KEMARI BRENGSEK!"

.

.

TBC

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated : M

Summary : _ Naruto mengangguk, setelah itu ia memegang tangan Kakashi dan menempelkannya pada dadanya. Dan Kakashi sedikit syok ketika merasakan jantung Naruto yang berdetak kencang. "Bagaimana?" Naruto kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi dari dadanya. "Tapi, kenapa Naru jadi deg-deg-deg begini ya?"_

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Naruto?"

Naruto menaikan alisnya kemudian menekan kapas beralkohol ke luka Sasuke dengan keras hingga yang bersangkutan meringis. "Sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal itu aku tak segan-segan untuk meremukan tulangmu sekarang juga." Ujar Naruto sadis kemudian memandang Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di kasur dengan tajam. Sangat tajam.

"Baiklah aku –Aww! Apa kau tak bisa melakukannya dengan lebih pelan, Naruto?" desis Sasuke kesal. "Kau hanya akan membuat lukaku tambah parah," kata Sasuke tajam sembari melirik ke arah lengannya yang tengah dibalut perban oleh Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Teme," kata Naruto saat menyadari Sasuke menatapnya lekat. Dari dulu ia memang tak suka ditatap seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penampilan aslimu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia tak habis pikir dengan orang ini. Padahal penampilan aslinya jauh menarik dibandingkan dengan penampilan palsunya. Dan Sasuke yakin, jika siswa atau siswi Konoha melihat penampilan Naruto, mereka akan langsung menyukainya.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena iya tak mau membuka masalahnya pada orang lain. Tidak. Cukup dirinya sendiri saja yang tahu alasannya. Lagipula, apa kau berpikir dengan membagi masalahnya dengan Sasuke semuanya akan menjadi beres?

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya," ujar Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut kuning Naruto.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhku?" tanya Naruto tajam sembari memberikan tatapan tak senang untuk Sasuke. Ia belum pernah disentuh secara sembarangan seperti tadi –kalau dihajar, lain cerita lagi.

"Bukannya kau juga dari tadi bebas menyentuhku?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Dasar bodoh, aku ini 'kan sedang mengobatimu!" ujarnya kemudian sengaja menekan lengan Sasuke yang baru saja di perban dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, dobe?" ujar Sasuke kemudian mencoba bangkit duduk dan memberikan tatapan paling mematikan untuk Naruto.

'Oke, dia memang manis –hanya luarnya. Sikapnya sungguh buruk. Preman. Berandalan.'

Sementara Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai Sikap Naruto. Pemuda kuning itu justru memandang kotak P3K yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia tertegun dengan apa yang dari tadi ia lakukan. Kenapa dia begini? Mengobati orang yang bahkan belum genap sehari ia temui. Sungguh, ini tak mencerminkan sikapnya sebagai Naruto, berandalan paling ditakuti di Uzugakure

Sepertinya, kepalanya baru terbentur sesuatu tadi.

'Ya, itu alasannya. Pasti.' Batin Naruto meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah salah satu murid sekolah terkemuka di Konoha. Dan semua orang yang ada di Konoha Gakuen –minus Naruto tahu jika dia adalah ketua klub _Fujoshi_. Dan sebagai seorang ketua, Sakura memiliki berbagai cara halus, menyenangkan, mengerikan, bahkan licik untuk mempersatukan _Seme-Uke_ yang ada di sekolahnya. Seperti saat ini, di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana halus yang sedikit licik untuk menyatukan dua orang pemuda. Bahkan Ino –teman sekamarnya-pun sampai menelan ludah bahagia mendengar rencana Sakura.

"Pantas saja tadi kau sangat bersemangat mengajaknya berkeliling tadi," komentar Ino sembari memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sendiri, "ternyata kau punya niat tersembunyi," lanjutnya kemudian menyeringai penuh arti ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Ya, dia memang sudah mempunyai rencana untuk Naruto. Sebuah rencana yang langsung tersusun manis di dalam otaknya saat pertama kali melihat Naruto.

"Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Saat pertama melihatnya aku langsung yakin dia itu jodoh yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk Neji," matanya menerawang, "lagipula aku tak ingin ambil resiko jika ada pria lain atau gadis yang mendekatinya. Jadi, saat ada kesempatan aku langsung mendekatinya. Aku mau dia aman dari jangkauan pria mesum selain Neji!"

Ino mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Baginya, Naruto itu pemuda yang cukup manis, dan lagi, saat pertama kali masuk hampir semua mata di kelas –minus Sasuke, Shikamaru,Kiba- memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu. Jadi, rasanya tak salah jika Sakura bergerak secepat ini.

"Tapi Sakura, kita juga harus cepat-cepan mencarikan jodoh untuk Sakuke. Aku tak mau dia pacaran dengan salah satu fansnya,"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bukan, mencari pemuda yang cocok dengan Sasuke itu sulit!"

.

.

Malam pertama di Asrama Konoha Gakuen bagi Naruto bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Pasalnya, malam ini lampu padam. Semua lampu! Menurut informasi ada sedikit kerusakan di –entah bagian mana- yang diakibatkan oleh seorang guru bernama Kabuto. Alhasil malam ini semua ruangan di asrama hanya diterangi lilin.

Padahal Naruto benci gelap. Seberandal-berandalnya dia, berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran cukup luas dengan seorang pendiam bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi ruangan ini hanya diterangi dua buah lilin yang tak membantu Naruto untuk menghilangkan imajinasi liarnya. Salahkan Deidara yang menceritakan hal seram tentang sekolah saat perjalanan. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu, Deidara hanya tengah menakut-nakutinya, tapi... semua hantu omong kosong yang dibicarakan Deidara kini melayang-layang di benak Naruto.

Ia benci hantu.

Dan jangan tertawa!

"Ngghhh," Naruto mencoba menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya. Bergeser ke kanan lalu ke kiri dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik. Namun ia tak juga menemukan posisi yang nyaman. "Sial," runtuknya kemudian segera bangun dan tidurnya dan duduk dikasur sembari menyandar di tembok. Dengan was-was ia memandang setiap inci ruangan gelap ini sampai matanya tertuju pada teman sekamarnya.

Dengan penerangan minim berupa lilin, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke yang berbaring terlentang di kasurnya. Kedua tangannya diletakan di bawah kepalanya dan sebelah kakinya tertekuk. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan tak terkancing sama sekali, membuat dadanya yang bidang serta berotot itu terlihat di remang-remang cahaya lilin. Lalu jika memandang turun, Naruto bisa melihat paha Sasuke yang mulus karena Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana boxer pendek warna hitam. Penampilan Sasuke saat ini bagi Naruto terlihat sangat… sangat… –ah lupakan.

"Kuso," Naruto membuang pandangannya kemudian kembali berbaring –terlentang. Lalu dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Uchiha itu berpenampilan seperti itu, apa dia kepanasan? Tapi rasanya udara malam ini dingin.

Atau, jangan-jangan dia ingin menggodanya?

"Brengsek!" ujar Naruto sembari membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolnya tadi.

Sementara itu tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke menyeringai kecil kemudian membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang tertutup selimut. "Hey Naruto, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sasuke menggoda kemudian bangkit dan dan berjalan ke arah jendela dia membuka tirai sedikit dan mengamati keadaan luar. "Naruto," panggil Sasuke lagi ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban. "Naru–"

"Apa Teme?" Naruto menurunkan selimutnya sedikit kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata sudah tak lagi di ranjangnya. Naruto mendengus. 'Sial ternyata dia belum tidur.' Batin Naruto. Ia tertipu. Ia pikir Sasuke sudah tidur karena tadi dia mendengar suara dengkuran pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Sasuke tanpa melihat ke Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya. Ia tak habis pikir, memang apa hubungannya jika si Uchiha ini tidak bisa tidur dengan dirinya? Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula kenapa Sasuke mengadu ke Naruto? Dasar kurang kerjaan.

"Itu bukan urusanku," komentar Naruto dingin kemudian mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau meladeni Sasuke. Malas.

"Kau juga tak bisa tidur 'kan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke samping dan ketika melihat mata Naruto yang sudah tertutup, ia menghela nafas panjang, "bodoh," ujarnya kemudian memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tertidur itu dari jarak yang cukup aman. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko Naruto membuka matanya dan melemparnya dengan apa-pun-itu seperti tadi.

Tidak, terimakasih.

Dan lama kelamaan, saat ia memandangi Naruto yang memejamkan matanya. Pikiran kotor mulai mengambil alih otaknya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan tubuh Naruto yang polos tanpa pakaian yang sempat ia lihat muncul lagi di otaknya. Membuat dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berpacu cepat. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, tubuh Naruto memang sangat menggoda.

.

.

Kau tahu tidak,

Wajahmu itu terlalu manis

Lekuk tubuhmu sangat menggairahkan

Dengan kulit tan yang eksotis

Dan aku sadar jika,

Aku jatuh cinta padamu,

Bukan, bukan jatuh cinta dalam arti itu

Tepatnya jatuh cinta pada tubuhmu

Hanya tubuhmu karena aku belum mengenalmu lebih jauh

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke berangkat lebih –sangat pagi dari biasanya. Hari ini ia malas berhadapan dengan para _fans_ gilanya yang selalu menunggunya di depan gerbang. Jadi, lebih baik ia berangkat pagi. Lagipula saat ini ia tak sendirian. Naruto juga berangkat pagi dan tengah berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Jujur, pemuda berambut kuning itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan lengan Sasuke yang kemarin dengan tak sengaja –atau segaja terkena lemparan vas kaca hingga terluka cukup parah. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto merasa hal ini. Mungkin saja karena kesalahan yang dibuat Sasuke itu sepele –tak seperti korbannya yang dulu. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto sendiri ragu dengan alasan itu.

"Hei Sasu, apa kau selalu berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto sembari melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul enam lebih lima belas. Padahal jam pertama dimulai pukul setengah delapan. "Apa kelas sudah ramai jam segini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "aku mau ke perpustakan dulu," ujarnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya, "ada beberapa buku yang harus aku pinjam."

Sementara itu Naruto yang tak ingin ditinggal sendirian mengekor di belakang Sasuke, "hei tunggu aku!" ujar Naruto dan berusaha untuk menyamai langkah Sasuke yang terlalu cepat untuk ukuran orang berjalan. Sekilas ia melirik ke Sasuke. 'Benar-benar orang yang moody –bahkan melebihiku.' Batin Naruto sembari mengingat sikap Sasuke kemarin, kadang dingin, kadang seenaknya, kadang berusaha menggo –bukan, maksudnya menarik perhatian. Sungguh pribadi yang aneh.

Lalu, tanpa Naruto Sadari, Sasuke juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Naruto. 'Orang aneh dan moody. Padahal kemarin dia bersikap dingin, seenaknya, dan sekarang dia malah mengikutiku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin.'

Dan lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Tanpa permisi Sasuke membuka pintu masuk dan melangkah masuk lalu meletakan tasnya di sembarang meja. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia meletakan tas kemudian berjalan ke salah satu rak buku.

Ia memandang beberapa buku yang ada di rak dan… ketemu! Naruto tersenyum begitu melihat sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mulai berjinjit dan berusaha untuk mengampai buku itu. Sedikit kesal juga karena buku yang ia inginkan tak juga didapat. "Kenapa harus di rak yang setinggi itu," runtuk Naruto, dan setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya ia mendapatakan buku itu dan… dan….

Matanya melebar begitu mendapati beberapa buku yang lain terjatuh dari raknya. Dia menutup mata. Rasanya pasti cukup sakit –setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak berandalan macam Naruto. Namun setelah mendengar buku berjatuhan, ia tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Apa mungkin tubuhnya sudah kebal karena terlalu sering mendapat pukulan?

Tapi pikiran itu segera lenyap ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal berada di hadapannya. Melindunginya dari buku-buku tebal yang berjatuhan.

"Apa yang ka–"

Bruk brukk bruukkk.

Naruto tertegun begitu menyaksikan tubuh Sasuke tertimpa buku yang setebal kamus. Rasanya pasti sakit.

"Sa-su–"

"Aww," rintihnya perlahan. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit bersalah –oke, dia memang berandalan. Tapi begini-begini dia juga manusia. Dan dulu dia juga pribadi yang perhatian terhadap orang lain, dan Sasuke –orang yang sudah ia lukai kemarin justru menyelamatkannya. Luka. Ah, Naruto jadi ingat luka Sasuke yang belum sembuh benar. Pasti rasanya sakit ketika–

"Awww,"

Mendengar rintihan Sasuke Naruto refleks menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang dan menyentuh kemeja Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian memandang lengan Sasuke yang menumpu pada rak. Lengan yang kemarin terluka.

Sementara itu tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Sekali-kali berakting tak masalah bukan?

"Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh ke arah wajah Sasuke ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga ia sedikit terpesona dengan mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang begitu teduh. Tak seperti matanya yang keruh. Dan, ia belum pernah menatap mata _onyx_ yang penuh misteri namun teduh seperti Sasuke. Matanya berbeda dengan mata hitam Kakashi. Sangat berbeda.

"Sa-Sasuke," kata Naruto terbata begitu matanya memandang bibir Sasuke yang basah. Dan ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, ia menahan nafas. Ia tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang. Percayalah, ia belum pernah mendapati dirinya dalam situasi seperti ini. Di mana dia dan seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tak genap satu hari berada pada jarak tak lebih dari tujuh senti dengan tatapan menggoda yang mulai dilancarkan pemuda itu.

Ingin rasanya ia pergi atau mengakhiri kontak mata yang mulai terjadi. Di satu sisi ia membenci kontak mata ini. Tatapan yang Sasuke layangkan seperti ingin membuka semua rahasia yang ada di dalam dirinya. Membukanya hingga akar. Namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan. Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada dirinya, Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti. Yang jelas ia ingin segera pergi.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan menggoda, membuat Naruto seakan meleleh mendengar panggilan Sasuke barusan. Dan perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak. Ia sudah bisa menggerakannya, entah karena panggilan Sasuke atau karena hal lain. Ia tak begitu peduli. Yang jelas ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal ini.

Dan saat kedua tangannya mendorong pundak Sasuke secara keras, tubuh Sasuke tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tenaga yang dikerahkan Naruto seolah tak ada artinya bagi Sasuke. Hei! Padahal kemarin ia sudah menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan. Apa kemarin Sasuke hanya mengalah? Brengsek.

"Naruto," panggilan itu kembali melintas di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali merasa tubuhnya meleleh. Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena pada detik selanjutnya Sasuke sudah mengunci bibirnya. Pemuda berambut aneh itu telah menciumnya. Menekan kepalanya dan melepaskan rambut palsu yang terkadang membuat Naruto risih.

Lembut.

Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di benak Naruto ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Dan Naruto tak melawan sedikitpun. Otaknya masih mencerna secara perlahan apa yang telah terjadi padanya sekarang.

"KYAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Naruto segera membuka matanya kembali kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Setelah itu ia menutup bibirnya yang masih basah dengan punggung tangannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Naruto memandang Sasuke. Sorot matanya menuntut Sasuke untuk memberikan sebuah penjelasan.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, "maaf," ujarnya singkat kemudian segera pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut kuning itu sendirian. Dan Naruto hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Setelah itu ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih sedikit basah dengan telunjuknya.

"Mint," ucap Naruto tanpa sadar merasakan aroma mint dari bibir yang tadi baru saja dicium Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia benci _mint_. Namun _mint_ yang ini sedikit berbeda. Ini bukan mint yang biasa ia cium dari teh Minato.

_"Minato-san jangan menggodaku,"_

_ "Minato –ugh, lakukan, kumohon,"_

Naruto melebarkan matanya, kepingan memori tentang Minato yang tengah mencium Kakashi dengan brutal di ranjang kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia jijik dengan bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

"_Kalau anak ini namanya siapa, Kakashi?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk sebuah foto. Foto seorang anak laki-laki berusia tak lebih dari dua tahun yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sendirian. Mata dan rambutnya yang hitam serta pakaiannya yang juga hitam menarik perhatian Naruto. _

_ Kakashi menaikan alisnya, "Sa –ah, kalau tak salah dia yang namanya Itachi," Naruto mengangguk, "dia ini keponakan dari temanku."_

_ "Kakashi, bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kau membawaku bertemu dengan Itachi,"_

_ "Bertemu dengannya?"_

_ "Ya, rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan anak ini," ujarnya sembari menatap Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Mata Itachi terlihat teduh dan di sini seperti ada yang bergetar." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk dadanya sendiri._

_ Kakashi yang mendengar penuturan anak kecil di sampingnya sedikit menurunkan alisnya, "benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Mana mungkin dada anak kecil seperti Naruto bergetar ketika melihat sebuah foto. Ya. Hanya sebuah foto._

_ Naruto mengangguk, setelah itu ia memegang tangan Kakashi dan menempelkannya pada dadanya. Dan Kakashi sedikit syok ketika merasakan jantung Naruto yang berdetak kencang. "Bagaimana?" Naruto kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi dari dadanya. "Kenapa Naru jadi deg-deg-deg begini ya?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Ia memandang Kakashi dan meminta penjelasan dengan tatapannya._

_ "Mungkin kau jatuh cinta padanya," kata Kakashi tanpa sadar. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk._

_ "Jatuh cinta? Tapi masa Naru jatuh cinta sama anak kecil?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memperhatikan foto lain dalam album milik Kakashi yang ada di pangkuannya. "Hei, yang dipegang anak ini, tomat kan?"_

_ Kakashi mengangguk, "ya, sepertinya dia ini maniak tomat," dia menunjuk sebuah foto yang ada di samping foto yang tengah diperhatikan Naruto. "Coba lihat ini, dia tengah memakan tomat,"_

_ Naruto terkekeh, "Lucu sekali ya Naru jadi gemes," ujarnya kemudian melihat-lihat foto yang lain._

_ Sementara itu Kakashi memandang Naruto dengan penuh arti. 'Apa mungkin anak ini jatuh cinta pada anak itu hanya dengan melihat fotonya? Rasanya ganjil, tapi tadi jantung anak ini berdebar-debar. Lalu…' batin Kakashi kemudian melirik ke arah album foto itu, '…apa dia benar yang namanya Itachi? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Obito dan Itachi, ah Sasuke juga, jadi sedikit lupa wajah anak-anak itu saat kecil.'_

"_Oh ya Kakashi, hari ini Tousan dan Kaasan tidak pulang. Jadi bagaimana jika kau menemaniku tidur nanti malam?" tanya Naruto yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi, "Kakashi?" Naruto melirik ke arah Kakashi ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban darinya._

_ Kakashi memandang Naruto kemudian berpikir sejenak, "baiklah,"_

_ "Satu lagi," Naruto memandang Kakashi, "aku ingin punya Kaasan sepertimu!" Naruto yang baru genap berusia tujuh tahun tersenyum lebar ke arah Kakashi kemudian berdiri dan memeluk leher Kakashi. "Kakashi, bagaimana jika kau menjadi Kaasan-ku saja, habisnya Kaasan jarang pulang, Tousan juga. Kau mau ya jadi Kaasan baruku?" Mata Kakashi melebar mendengar pertanyaan yang dikemukakan Naruto._

_ "Kau tak boleh menolaknya!" ujar Naruto kemudian mencium pipi Kakashi yang tertutup masker._

.

.

Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air kemudian memandang cerim wastafel. Ia menghela nafas lalu memandang rambut palsu yang ada di genggamannya. Setelah itu ia memasukannya ke dalam tas. Dan ia kembali membasuh wajahnya. Kemudian memandang cermin kembali. Perlahan ia menyentuh rambut kuningnya setelah itu memandang lekat mata birunya yang begitu keruh.

"Pemuda yang menyebalkan," Naruto memandang pantulan dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. "Berani-beraninya dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku," kata Naruto kesal sembari menatap tajam ke arah cermin. Setelah itu ia menyentuh bibirnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja bayangan tentang Minato dan Kakashi yang berciuman tergambar di cermin, kemudian bayangan itu berubah menjadi dirinya yang tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Brengsek!"

PRANGG!

Darah.

Tangan kanan Naruto langsung berdarah begitu ia berhasil memecahkan cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Kesal. Sekarang ia merasa sangat kesal. Ia benci dengan pemuda itu! Sangat membencinya.

"Menjijikan," ujar Naruto sembari menggosokan punggung tangan kirinya ke bibir. Ia ingin menghapusnya –menghapus bekas Sasuke yang mungkin masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Lalu, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan wc dengan tangan berdarah. Ah, ia sudah tak pedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di telapak tangannya.

Saat ini ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Sejak kejadian menyebalkan itu, ia jadi malas untuk masuk kelas. Walaupun ia masuk kelas, sudah dapat dipastikan tak ada pelajaran yang ia tangkap. Jadi bukankah lebih baik dia tidak masuh kelas? Persetan dengan tanggapan guru atau teman sekelasnya. Ia sudah tak peduli. Perasaan malunya sudah lama beku.

Dan saat ia berjalan di koridor, hampir semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam. Dan kali ini Naruto tidak diam saja. Ia meleparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada siapaun yang tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Dengan begitu tak ada lagi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sampai ia berhasil mencapai kamarnya.

.

.

Kalian tahu gosip apa yang tengah ramai dibicarakan saat ini?

Gosip tentang ciuman Sasuke dengan seorang pemuda di perpustakaan!

Dan akibat gosip itu, beberapa anak siswi yang sudah menjadi fans Sasuke menjadi patah hati dan mengalami masa murung berkepanjangan. Sementara itu beberapa siswa laki-laki yang sudah lama melirik Sasuke, menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Namun diantara semuanya, yang paling heboh adalah Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Coba lihat saja apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat pelajaran pertama belum dimulai. Mereka tengah berkumpul di meja Sasuke dan menanyakan beberapa hal yang membuat kepala Sasuke pening dan berniat untuk menutup mulut mereka semua dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Sungguh menyebalkan. Percayalah. Dikelilingi tiga _Fujoshi_ fanatik bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Sasuke-kun, jadi selama ini kau gay?"

"Yang kau cium tadi kekasihmu ya? Katakan padaku siapa dia?"

"Apa dia sangat hebat di ranjang?"

Dahi Sasuke berkertut mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari Sakura yang sangat antik. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini menanyakan hal seperti itu di lingkungan sekolah. Lagipula darimana mereka semua tahu kejadiannya?

"Ahh! Ino-senpai, Sakura-senpai, ada seseorang yang mengirimiku foto saat Sasuke mencium pemuda itu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Rambutnya kuning!"

"Jangan-jangan dia Deidara-senpai!"

"Wah tidak terlalu jelas foto pemuda itu, tapi dia lebih pendek."

"Sudah pasti dia jadi ukenya,"

Sasuke semakin dongkol dengan percakapan unik tiga gadis antik di hadapannya. Dia memandang angker ke arah tiga gadis antik itu. Dan mereka bertiga yang merasakan aura buruk segera memandang Sasuke. Mereka tersenyum cangguh ke arah pemuda yang biasa disebut 'Pangeran Es' itu.

"Dengarkan aku, dia bukan Deidara. Selain itu dia bukan kekasihku!"

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten saling berpandangan. Raut wajah mereka bertiga terlihat sangat aneh, membuat Sasuke mendapat firasat buruk. Dan benar saja, pada detik berukutnya tiga gadis antik itu memandang dirinya. "KALAU BUKAN KEKASIH KENAPA KAU MENCIUMNYA!" Sasuke menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan nyaring tersebut, dan berharap tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan telinganya setelah ini.

.

.

Hatchim.

Hatchim.

Naruto mengelap hidungnya dengan tisuue. Kemudian berbaring dia atas ranjangnya. Keadaan luka di tangan kanannya sudah cukup baik karena Naruto sudah mengobatinya serta melapisinya dengan perban. Dan yang Naruto butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat. Namun sudah beberapa kali ia menutup matanya, ia tak kunjung tidur. Akhirnya ia tetap membuka matanya dan memandang ke langit-lagit kamar asramanya. Ia tengah membayangkan masa kecilnya yang bahagia dulu. Dan perlahan, Naruto mulai memejamkan kembali matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

.

.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto dengan saksama kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Setelah itu perlahan ia duduk di samping ranjang Naruto dan menyibakan beberapa helai poni yang menutupi kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup. Bagi Sasuke, melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah tertidur itu sangat menyenangkan. Wajah tan yang ada di hadapannya itu cukup manis dan sering merobohkan benteng yang telah ia buat – dengan kata lain membuatnya lepas kendali.

Namun, semakin lama Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto, ia menyadari jika wajah Naruto terlihat lesu. Seperti orang yang terlalu banyak menyimpan masalah –seperti dirinya.

"Ngghh,"

Perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Dan jantungnya seolah melompat keluar ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto sembari mencoba duduk kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi begitu tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa, ini kamarku juga," ujar Sasuke singkan kemudian menghela nafas begitu menyadari tatapan curiga yang dilemparkan Naruto padanya. "Oke, aku di sini mau meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Aku benar-benar lepas kendali tadi." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang pandai merangkai kata untuk menaklukan hati seseorang. Tapi percayalah, permintaan maaf yang ia lontarkan tadi tulus.

Dan lagi, dia sangat anti dengan meminta maaf, bahkan ayah dan ibunya sendiri sangat-sangat jarang mendapatkan itu dari Sasuke. Namun sekarang, pemuda dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu justru meminta maaf pada pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Sungguh aneh. Sama sekali tak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha. Atau jangan-jangan dia bukan seorang Uchiha?

"Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku, Naruto," Ujar Sasuke singkat kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Naruto dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang kosong langit-langit kamar sebelum memejamkan matanya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan sebuah penyesalan seperti ini –yang entah karena dasar apa.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam dan memandang tingkah laku Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan. Permintaan maaf tulus Sasuke belum bisa menyentuhnya –belum bisa merobohkan tembok egoismenya. Kejadian tadi pagi tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja hanya dengan kata maaf. Maaf tak bisa mengubah sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

Egois.

Ya, dia memang egois. Tapi, apa pedulinya?

Naruto melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul sebelas. Dia mendesah kemudian memandang Sasuke. 'Dia membolos,' batinnya kemudian memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar –tanpa sadar jika Sasuke telah membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Naruto dari sudut matanya yang hitam.

'Kenapa aku menjadi merasa sangat bersalah seperti ini? Kenapa? Bukannya dari awal aku hanya tertarik pada tubuhnya saja? Atau, apa mungkin perasaan ini hanya perasaan bersalah biasa yang akan hilang besok?' batin Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

'Ya. Lagipula untuk apa aku terlalu memikirkannya? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Lagipula, aku hanya berniat untuk merasakan tubuhnya saja. Tak lebih.'

Dan itulah yang ada di dalam benak Sasuke sekarang. Ia mengenal Naruto belum genap sehari. Ia tak tahu banyak tentang pemuda yang menyebalkan dan aneh itu kecuali sifat berandalannya dan tubuhnya. Begitu menggoda.

Lagipula apa yang bisa Sasuke harapkan dari Naruto kecuali tubuhnya? Sifatnya?

Hahaha lucu sekali. Baru pertama bertemu sudah memukul, dan ia bolos di hari kedua bersekolah. Sungguh berandalan. Dan Sasuke tak begitu menyukai itu. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya sebagai Uchiha jika menyukai pribadi yang buruk seperti itu?

.

.

TBC

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated : M

Summary : Keadaannya sekarang sangat tak menguntungkan. Berada di tengah-tengan Gay dan Banci. Oh tuhan, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, namun bangku milik Sasuke dan Naruto masih saja kosong. Memang, tadi Sasuke telah izin untuk ke ruang UKS saat jam pertama baru beberapa menit berlangsung. Tapi, Haruno Sakura tak begitu saja percaya. Menurut gadis berambut pink ini, wajah Sasuke tak pucat sama sekali. Lalu, tadi ia baru saja menghubungi Shizune yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan, dan ia mendapatkan informasi jika tak ada seorang siswa-pun yang ada di ruangan kesehatan kecuali dirinya.

Bagi Sakura, ini sangat aneh. Apalagi di saat yang sama Naruto juga tak berada di kelas. Jiwa _Fujoshi_ yang ada di dalam hatinya mencium sesuatu yang tak beres. Entah kenapa dia berpikir jika diantara Sasuke dan Naruto ada sebuah hubungan. Dan sayangnya ia tak begitu setuju jika itu terjadi. Menurut Sakura, Naruto lebih cocok dengan Neji. Sedangkan Sasuke…. –Gaara.

Ya, sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Gaara, hanya saja Gaara itu adalah pemuda yang sangat disukai adik angkatnya sendiri, Haruno Matsuri. Tidak mungkin ia menjodohkan mereka berdua sementara ia tahu betapa besar rasa suka adiknya terhadap pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin melihat adiknya bersedih untuk sementara ini.

"Kotetsu-sensei," panggil Sakura kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kotetsu yang tengah menulis di papan tulis segera membalik badannya dan menatap Sakura, "apa boleh aku ke ruang kesehatan sebentar, kepalaku pusing sekali," ujar Sakura kemudian mulai berakting dengan memegangi kepalanya dan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lesu.

Kotetsu tampak berpikir sejenak sembari memandang Sakura. Lalu pada detik berikutnya, ia memandang Yamanaka Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura. "Baik, Yamanaka, tolong antar Sakura ke ruang kesehatan, aku tak mau mendengar berita jika Haruno jatuh pingsan di koridor sebelum mencapai ruang kesehatan," ujar Kotetsu santai kemudian Ino segera mengangguk dan membawa Sakura Haruno keluar dari kelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Ino sembari melirik ke arah Sakura ketika mereka sudah berjalan di koridor. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino kemudian tersenyum lebar, sementara itu Ino hanya menghela nafas kemudian memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu, Sakura tadi berbohong. Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Sekarang tinggal mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan Sakura saja. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap ke depan. "Kau tahu, tadi Naruto dan Sasuke tak masuk kelas. Dan entah kenapa jiwa Fujoshi-ku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara mereka," Ino mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berubah menjadi sedikit cepat, "mereka berdua sekamar. Dan tadi pagi aku mendapat laporan dari Tenten jika mereka berdua berangkat bersama. Tapi anak itu tak mengikuti mereka karena dia ada urusan dengan Kiba. Lalu sekarang, mereka berdua tidak ada di kelas. Dan Sasuke berbohong jika dia akan ke ruang kesehatan tadi," jelas Sakura panjang lebar kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang kesehatan. Dia tersenyum kecut kemudian membuka ruang kesehatan tersebut, "dia tak ada di sini."

Ino menurunkan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat ruang kesehatan yang kosong, setelah itu dia mengikuti langkah Sakura memasuki ruang kesehatan. Namun sebelumnya ia menutup pintu masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ini aneh, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan." Ujar Sakura kemudian duduk di kasur sementara itu Ino duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kasur. "Insting seorang Fujoshi itu lebih tajam dibanding gadis biasa," komentar Sakura sembari tersenyum bangga.

"Ya ya ya, tapi terkadang Fujoshi itu sering memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya mustahil terjadi dan kadang membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang gila gara-gara mempermasalahkan hal sepele." Ujar Shizune yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Dan Sakura serta Ino yang mendengar hal itu memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Shizune yang langsung disambut oleh senyum kecil dari Shizune. "Hahaha baiklah, aku menyerah. Tak mungkin aku melawan dua gadis super seperti kalian dalam satu waktu," ujar Shizune ketika merasakan aura membunuh yang dilancarkan oleh kedua siswi tersebut. Dan tak sampai satu menit, Shizune langsung menyingkir dari ruang kesehatan. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menjadi korban sekarang.

"Oke, kembali ke permasalah Naruto. Jika tadi pagi ia dan Sasuke berangkat bersama, ada kemungkinan jika dia tahu siapa yang dicium Sasuke saat di perpustakaan,"

"Atau mungkin Naruto sendiri yang dicium oleh Uchiha itu," Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Ino. "Aku itu sangat gila dengan fashion. Dan aku sangat tahu jika Naruto itu memakai rambut palsu. Jadi, ada kemungkinan bukan jika pemuda berambut kuning yang dicium Sasuke itu adalah Naruto saat ia tak menggunakan rambut palsunya. Bisa saja bukan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk mencerna kembali semua penjelasan Ino. Dan setelah ia berhasil mencerna semuanya, ia memandang Ino tajam, "hei, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku jika Naruto memakai rambut palsu? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum. Senyum iblis yang membuat Ino merinding disko.

Sementara itu seorang wanita berambut hitam yang ada di luar ruangan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu hal lagi, Fujoshi selalu mengaitkan fantasi mereka dengan kehidupan nyata." Ujarnya kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Memangnya ada seorang siswa yang menyamar dan menjalin hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi dengan orang paling terkenal di sekolah?"

.

.

Sepasang mata kuning Ororchimaru melebar sempurna ketika membaca dua buah nama yang sangat familiar. Dua buah nama dari dua orang pemuda yang selalu menjadi fantasinya setiap malam kini terpampang manis di daftar administrasi sekolah. Rasanya ia ingin melayang-layang saat membaca kedua nama itu. Oh tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bisa berada di sekolah yang sama dengan kedua orang itu?

Namikaze Naruto.

Uchiha Sai.

Kedua nama yang indah. Dan itulah kedua nama dari kedua pemuda yang selalu menjadi fantasi liar Orochimaru di setiap malamnya. Fantasy di mana dia bisa menyentuh tubuh-tubuh mulus itu. Menciumi bibir mereka. Menghirup aroma mereka berdua. Setelah itu menggendong mereka dan… dan… dan… -ah kalian tahu sendiri kelanjutannya bukan?

Ororchimaru jadi tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang menyusup malam-malam ke kamar mereka bedua dan… lalu… kemudian…

'Oh Kami-sama, kenapa saat ini pikiranku dipenuhi rancana-rencana mesum seperti ini?' batin Ororchimaru kemudian tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat rencana-rencana yang langsung terprogram di otaknya begitu melihat nama mereka berdua.

"Orochimaru-san, anda tak apa-apa?"

Orochimaru segera menghentikan senyum anehnya dan menoleh ke samping, sedikit terkejut juga ketika mendapati Iruka sudah ada di sampingnya. "Eh Iruka, sudah selesai mengajar?" tanya guru Biologi itu dengan nada yang sedikit cangguh. Ia segera men-_close _halaman nama dan nomor kamar anak-anak di asrama pria yang ada di layar monitornya.

"Ya, nah Orochimaru-san sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Apa sudah selesai mengajar?" tanya Iruka kemudian duduk di kursinya sendiri yang tepat berada di hadapan meja Orochimaru. "Bagaimana kelas anda hari ini?" tanya Iruka basa-basi.

"Ya cukup menyenangkan walau ada beberapa anak yang bolos,"

Iruka mengangguk, "kalau kelasku tadi, ada beberapa anak yang izin ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi saat aku periksa tadi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana." Iruka menghela nafas panjang kemudian bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

Sedangkan Orochimaru hanya mengangguk kecil, "memangnya siapa saja?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, sementara itu Namikaze Naruto justru tak datang di kelasku tanpa alasan."

"Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ya, dia adalah murid baruku," jawab Iruka singkat. Sementara itu Orochimaru menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tak terdefinisikan.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke membolos dengan alasan konyol yang hanya diketahuinya dengan tuhan. Sebuah alasan konyol yang jika ia ingat kembali akan membuat perutnya terasa melilit. 'Ya tuhan, kenapa juga aku harus bolos demi melihat Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya?' batin Sasuke sembari memandang langit-langit kamarnya. 'Aku sangat-sangat menyesal. Harusnya aku bisa berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan hal itu. Apalagi meminta maaf pada pemuda sialan itu. Jika tahu akan diabaikan seperti ini, aku tak akan sudi meminta maaf padanya.'

Hatchim! Hatchim! Hatchim!

Sasuke segera melirik ke arah Naruto ketika pemuda itu bersin. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, keduanya langsung membuang muka. Seolah tak rela memandang dan dipandang satu sama lain. Padahal tadi pagi mereka masih sempat berangkat sekolah bersama. Namun kini, akibat masalah kecil –bagi Sasuke- mereka berdua berdiam diri hampir satu jam. Dan Sasuke mulai bosan dengan hal itu. Padahal biasanya ia sangat menyukai kesunyian yang seperti ini.

"Hei, Naruto, apa masalah ciuman itu adalah sesuatu yang besar bagimu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup bosan terus berdiam diri dengan si kuning itu.

Naruto menoleh, "ya," jawabnya dingin kemudian membuang pandangannya ke jendela. Lebih baik memandang langit yang mendung. Itu jauh lebih indah dibandingkan memandang wajah Sasuke –setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak memandang wajahnya saat ia ajak bicara. Hanya Naruto yang melakukan ini. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti, ia mulai bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian melepas sweater yang ia gunakan. "Padahal menurutku itu adalah hal yang sepele." Lanjut Sasuke kemudian meletakan sweater itu di samping dirinya.

"Karena kau laki-laki. Dan aku sangat membencimu." Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Naruto memandang langit yang mulai menurunkan butir-butir air. Sementara itu Sasuke memandang Naruto yang saat ini tak mengenakan kacamata, kontak lensa, ataupun rambut palsu. Semuanya alami. Dan Sasuke suka dengan penampilan Naruto yang seperti saat ini, kecuali matanya. Ya, mata biru yang jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut sangat keruh itu tak menarik di mata Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke, mata Naruto seolah tak hidup, dan tak memancarkan cahaya apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, jika yang menciummu itu laki-laki lain, kau tak akan marah?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Tentu saja aku akan marah, aku tak suka di cium laki-laki,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali,"

"Kau homophobic?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sementara itu Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak senang. "Ya. Dan menurutku kau itu gay," ujarnya sembari tersenyum merendahkan ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum sinis dan sebuah anggukan yang membuat Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" ujar Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Ia tak percaya. Dan ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika hal yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah sebuah kenyataan. Oh tuhan, berada satu kamar dengan seorang gay adalah hal buruk nomor dua setelah mengetahui ayahnya gay.

Dan saat Naruto memandang mata Sasuke dengan lekat untuk mencari kebohongan di sana, ia tak menemukannya. Ia justru menemukan keseriusan di sana, dan itu membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia frustasi. Padahal tadi ia hanya bicara asal.

Lalu, saat Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Namun ia segera menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan –sekedar menenangkan batinnya. Ia harus bisa menguasi keadaan ini. Ia tak mau semuanya berakhir seperti tadi pagi. Tidak.

"Mau apa kau, brengsek?"desis Naruto. Tangannya sudah mulai terkepal, mengantisipasi segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Namun pertanyaan yang Naruto layangkan tak ditanggapi apapun oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut. ia justru merangkak ke tempat tidur Naruto dan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang bersandar di tembok. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan….

BUAGH!

Sasuke memegangi hidungnya yang dipukul secara keras oleh Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto berdiri dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu, segera keluar dari kamar tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak mengerti lalu memegangi hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

'Kenapa dia memukulku? Padahal aku hanya ingin memastikan dia demam atau tidak. Dia terus-terusan bersin sejak tadi, dan wajahnya juga memerah tapi kenapa dia malah memukulku?,' batin Sasuke kemudian segera beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menghapus darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto berjalan di koridor asrama dengan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Untung saja tak ada orang ada di koridor, jadi tak ada yang menjadi korban Naruto. Karena saat ini pemuda kuning itu sedang sangat-sangat kesal dan ingin membentak siapapun yang lewat. Walau sebenarnya ia lebih ingin menghajar Sasuke sampai pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin bertarung dengan Sasuke saat dirinya sedang kesal dan batinnya tak karuan seperti ini. Tidak, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Ia tahu Sasuke sangat mesum –bagi Naruto-, namun dibalik kemesuman Sasuke, Naruto tahu Sasuke itu sangat pintar mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Dan Naruto itu adalah tipe orang yang belajar dari pengalaman saat bertarung. Dulu, saat bertarung atau berkelahi dengan preman atau berandalan ia selalu tenang, sedangkan para preman dan berandalan itu dalam keadaan kesal, tertekan, atau sebagainya. Dan hasil akhirnya adalah Naruto yang keluar menjadi pemenang. Selalu. Dari situlah ia mengambil kesimpulan jika berkelahi dengan keadaan batin atau jiwa yang tidak tenang, kemungkinan menang sangat kecil.

Dan prinsip Naruto adalah: 'Jangan berkelahi ketika kau kesal,'

"Uchiha sialan. Sasuke brengsek. Patat ayam aneh. Homose– "

Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika matanya menangkan sesosok pria mengerikan yang dulu sempat susah payah ia hindari. Orochimaru.

"Naru-channn~"

Oke. Naruto itu berandalan. Jago karate. Sering berkelahi. Tak segan-segan menghajar orang. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa berkutik. Ia tak mau menghajar sosok mengerikan di hadapannya. Tidak, pengalaman yang lalu sudah membuatnya sadar untuk tidak menyentuhnya seujung jari-pun apalagi sekarang batinnya sedang tidak beres. Resikonya besar nanti.

"Naru-chaaannnnnn~~~~"

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya yang biasa dingin kini menatap orang itu dengan horror. Mungkin orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah kelemahannya. Buktinya ia sudah berkeringat dingin dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar hanya dengan memandang orang yang ada di hadapannya dan mendengarkan suara mengerikannya.

"NA-RU-TO~~~!"

Naruto menelan ludah.

'Oh tuhan, selamatkan aku dari penari ular menjijikan ini.' Batin Naruto miris kemudian mundur beberapa langkah lagi dengan tempo yang dipercepat.

"NA-RU-TO CHAN~~~!"

Naruto menelan ludah kembali kemudian ia segera berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dan tak mempedulikan panggilan menjijikan yang terus Orochimaru lempar untuknya. Sungguh, ia muak dengan suara orang itu.

Dan saat ia berlari kencang ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang juga yang tengah berjalan berlawanan awah dengannya. Alhasil mereka berdua bertabrakan, Naruto hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika sepasang tangan orang itu tak menangkapnya. Lalu, saat Naruto mendongak, jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar ketika bayangan Sasuke ada di iris matanya. Oh tuhan, ternyata Uchiha-Sialan-Sasuke-Brengsek itulah yang di tabrak Naruto!

"Kau–" Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika Naruto segera mendorong dadanya untuk menjauh dan mulai berdiri normal dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

"NARU-CHAAANNNN~~~~"

Naruto tertegun, ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan ia menelan ludah untuk-yang-entah-keberapa-kali ketika menyadari jarak Orochimaru dan dirinya sudah begitu dekat. Sedangkan begitu ia menoleh ke depan dia langsung di hadapkan oleh wajah datar Sasuke.

Keadaannya sekarang sangat tak menguntungkan. Berada di tengah-tengan Gay dan Banci. Oh tuhan, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing.

.

.

_Malam ini Kakashi duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto. Sedangkan bocah berambut kuning itu tengah asik berkutat dengan pensil dan buku gambarnya. Karena penasaran, Kakashi menutup buku yang dibacanya kemudian melirik ke arah gambar yang tengah Naruto buat. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat gambar bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu._

_ "Naruto, kenapa kau menggambar bebek?"_

_ Naruto yang tadi tengah asik menggambar menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang duduk di sampingnya. Setelah itu ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, dan memasang raut wajah cemberut. "Kakashi, ini bukan bebek, tapi model rambut!" ujarnya kesal kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk gambar yang belum selesai ia buat. "Naru 'kan nggak bisa gambar orang, jadi Naru gambar aja model rambut unik orang yang udah gendong Naruto tadi," jelas Naruto kemudian kembali memandang gambarnya dan mulai meneruskannya kembali._

_ Sementara itu Kakashi hanya mengangguk, dalam hati, ia heran juga karena tak begitu percaya ada orang yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat bebek seperti itu._

_ "Tadi, waktu pulang sekolah, Tousan belum jemput Naru, terus Naru pulang jalan kaki. Eh, baru beberapa meter Naru jatuh. Lutut Naru berdarah, rasanya sakit buat jalan. Akhirnya Naru istirahat di bawah pohon," jelas Naruto kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, "terus, lama-lama Naru nangis gara-gara lutut Naru makin sakit. Lalu, anak itu dateng, dan tanya Naru kenapa. Naru jawab semuanya terus anak itu nawarin supaya Naru digendong. Pertamanya Naru nggak mau, tapi tau-tau dia nge-gendong Naruto di depan seperti ini," Naruto meletakan pensilnya, kemudian mengambil batal dan mempraktekan cara dia di gendong tadi. Bridal style. "Dia gendong Naru sampai rumah!" ujarnya bersemangat._

_ Sedangkan Kakashi medengarkan semua penjelasan Naruto tanpa berkedip. Ia tak menyangka bocah yang sudah dianggap anak oleh dirinya sendiri akan mengalami hal seperti ini. "Tapi lututmu sudah tak apa-apa 'kan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi khawatir kemudian memandang lutut Naruto yang tertutup celana panjang._

_ Naruto mengangguk, "iya. Tadi lutut Naru udah diobati sama Tsunade,"_

_ Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, "Lalu, apa tadi kau sudah berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menolongmu?"_

_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "belum," dia memandang Kakashi, "soalnya tadi waktu Naru mau berterima kasih, dia malah cium Naruto di sini," Naruto menunjuk bibirnya dan membuat Kakashi melebarkan matanya. "Terus dia langsung lari waktu gerbang depan terbuka."_

_ "Ka-kau dicium?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya. Sementara itu Naruto mengangguk. "Kau hapal ciri-ciri anak itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran._

_ "Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku tapi dia lebih tinggi. Rambutnya hitam dengan model rambut seperti ini"–Naruto menunjuk gambarnya–"Matanya hitam, dan kulitnya putih. Oh ya, dia itu pendiam. Masa Naru ngomong panjang lebar dia cuman bilang hn. Hn. Hn." Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, "dan ciumannya terasa lembut, kami ciuman sangat-sangat lama. Bibir Naru jadi seperti bengkak," ujar Naruto polos yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan horror Kakashi._

.

.

_Huh, kenapa aku bisa menemukan anak lak-laki semanis dia? Sungguh, jika aku tak menggendongnya dan melihat tubuhnya lebih dekat, aku pastikan jika akan berpikir dia adalah anak perempuan. Dan lagi, kenapa juga dia harus punya mata sebiru itu dan bibir semerah cherry? Oh tuhan, aku benar-benar lepas kendali tadi. Andai ayahku tahu masalah itu, pasti dia tak segan-segan mengantungku di depan rumah karena telah memalukan marga Uchiha._

_ Dan… –hei, kenapa tadi aku tak bertanya namanya?_

.

.

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Yang jelas, saat ia membuka matanya, dan mendongak ke atas, ia melihat wajah Sasuke. Dan setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya dia sadar jika dirinya tengah digendong oleh Sasuke dengan gaya _bridal style_. Lalu… –Orochimaru tengah mengejarnya dan mengeluarkan panggilan-panggilan sayang –untuk Naruto dan sumpah serapah untuk Sasuke.

"Cih, kenapa dia terus mengejar kita?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto dan mempercepat larinya.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kau turunkan aku. Aku benci digendong seperti ini," ujar Naruto sembari menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kalau itu maumu, aku akan menurunkanmu. Namun aku tak mau tanggung jawab jika kau diperkosa oleh Orochimaru," Naruto menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "sepertinya dia sangat bernafsu padamu." Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas Naruto yang terlihat pucat. "Bagaimana, kau mau turun di mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. Tidak. Ia tak mau bertatap muka lagi dengan Orochimaru. Tidak. Sudah cukup satu pengalaman buruk dengan Orochimaru. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau lagi itu terulang.

"Oke, sekarang aku menyerah. Cepat bawa aku pergi dari penari ular sialan itu, Uchiha brengsek!"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Naruto untuknya. Namun ia tak mau ambil hati dengan panggilan itu karena sekarang tujuan utamanya adalah membawa Naruto kabur dari hadapan Orochimaru. Ya, membawa Naruto kabur.

Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini memang tidak mau Naruto disentuh-sentuh oleh guru biologi aneh itu. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh-nyentuh Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke tak suka barang bekas.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang ada di dekapan Sasuke hanya diam. Dan perlahan-lahan kepingan masa lalu yang hampir dilupakannya perlahan datang kembali. Menyusup di sela-sela otaknya yang selalu penuh dengan bayangan tentang ayahnya dan Kakashi.

"Brengsek," umpat Naruto pelan sembari mengenggam erat kemeja Sasuke dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana saat kepingan-kepingan memori masa lalunya berputar indah di kepalanya. Sementara itu Sasuke yang merasakan jika Naruto menggenggam erat kemejanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya hanya bisa berharap jika Naruto tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Namun itu semua sia-sia saja karena Naruto sudah mendengarnya, namun ia tak mabil pusing dengan hal itu.

"_Kau kenapa?"_

"_Sudah jangan menangis lagi,"_

"_Bagaimana jika kugendong saja?"_

"_Di mana rumahmu?"_

"_Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki,"_

"Sekarang aku memang rela digendong olehmu. Tapi kau harus bersiap-siap karena nanti malam aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan. Dan aku juga yang akan mengantarkanmu ke **Neraka**, Uchiha-Sialan-Sasuke-Brengsek-Gay-Mesum," ujar Naruto dengan nada sedatar dan sedingin mungkin tanpa dan meremas kemeja Sasuke dengan keras dan menariknya hingga Sasuke hampir terjatuh gara-gara ulah Naruto.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludahnya lagi. Setelah kemarin lengannya terluka cukup parah, kali ini ia tak bisa membayangkan apalagi yang akan dia alami. Patah tulang. Gegar otak. Luka sobek. Itulah beberapa kemungkinan yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Hati-hatilah aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku saat ini,"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Percayalah. Menggendong orang dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kental tak kalah menyeramkan dengan melihat seorang Orochimaru menari erotis di tengah lapangan.

.

.

"Ayolah~"

"No!" ujar seberang sana, membuat Deidara memajukan bibirnya dan mengenggam ponselnya dengan erat.

"Ayolah baby, Konoha Gakuen itu sekolah terbaik dan termewah!" rayu Deidara sembari menahan amarahnya karena tak kunjung berhasil membujuk pemuda itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau akan kubunuh kau. Dua kali!"

"Huh, padahal di sini banyak sekali cewek cantik,"

"Tidak. Kau merayuku sampai mati-pun aku tidak akan merubah pendirianku!"

Deidara menghela nafas. Merayu pemuda yang satu ini memang sangat sulit. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan agar pemuda itu mau pindah ke sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum tergambar di bibir Deidara, senyum setan. Ia tahu. Ia sudah menemukan alasannya. Naruto.

"Hei Kyuu,"

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu ketus.

"Naruto bersekolah di sini, dan sepertinya, Itachi mengincar anak itu juga," ujar Deidara berbohong sembari tersenyum. Sebuah senyum iblis yang mampu membuat Sasori yang tengah duduk di sampingnya merinding.

"HAH?"

.

.

TBC

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated : M

Summary : "Meski Namikaze tak pernah mengadopsi anak, dia mempunyai putra tunggal…"–Ino tersenyum sinis, sementara itu Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya–"… mereka mempunyai seorang anak bernama Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

_"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto –anak angkat dari Namikaze Minato," dia tersenyum tipis sembari menyapu pandangan matanya ke seluruh __penjuru__ kelas. Dan sedikit menurunkan alis begitu melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model aneh yang duduk di bangku tengah.__ Wajah__p__emuda itu begitu familiar di matanya. Dan Naruto diam untuk beberapa saat sembari memandang pemuda yang tengah melihat ke arah jendela tersebut. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya dia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghelanya__ dan memandang ke arah lain__._

_ Memangnya apa untungnya memperhatikan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal?_

_ "Aku pindahan dari Uzugakure, semoga kalian bisa menerimaku di sini." Dia tersenyum lebar, membuat semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bervariasi –dan membuat Naruto sedikit kesal karena ia tak suka dipandang seolah ingin ditelanjangi seperti sekarang. _

"_Mohon bantuannya," dia merundukan badannya sampai sembilan puluh derajat untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali berdiri tegak._

_ Sementara itu Iruka mengangguk kecil mendengar perkenalan singkat yang diucapkan Naruto. Setalah itu ia melayangkan pandangan ke arah penghuni kelas. "Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya guru Sosiologi itu sembari melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. Dan saat dia memandang kembali penghuni kelas, sudah ada sekitar tujuh anak yang mengangkat tangannya. "Baik, dimulai dari kau, Haruno-san," ujar Iruka sembari menunjuk Sakura dengan telunjuk tangannya._

_ Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum kecil, "hai Naruto-kun, kau lebih suka posisi di bawah atau di atas dalam melakukan hu–"_

_ Pluk._

_ Sakura tak lagi melanjukan pertanyaannya ketika sebatang kapur melesat dan mengenai kepalanya. "Maaf, tapi apa bisa kau bertanya hal itu di luar pelajaran saya Haruno-san?" ujar si pelaku pelempar sembari memandang muridnya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal._

_ Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa mendengus. "Ah, Iruka-sensei~ aku kan hanya ingin tahu apa Naruto itu sama sepertimu yang selalu berada di ba–"_

_ "Shut up!"_

_ Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian balas menatap Iruka yang terus melayangkan tatapan mematikannya pada salah seorang muridnya ini. Sementara itu__, __seluruh penghuni kelas hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Hal ini memang sering terjadi di antara Sakura dengan Iruka. Dan ini terjadi sejak Sakura memergoki wali kelasnya yang tengah bercinta dengan seorang-guru-yang-sampai-sekarang-dirahasiakan-Sakura- di ruang kesehatan malam-malam._

_ Sementara Sakura dan Iruka terus tatap-menatap, Yamanaka Ino justru tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap Naruto yang dari tadi menatap Sakura dan Iruka secara bergantian. Mungkin pemuda kuning itu sedikit bingung dengan kejadian ini._

_ "Naruto-kun, apa benar kau anak angkat Namikaze Minato?" tanya Ino perlahan._

_ Naruto segera menoleh ke sumber suara begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan untuknya. "Tentu saja," jawab Naruto pendek sembari memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di bangku depan dan melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil ke arahnya._

_ Ino menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya sulit percaya dengan kenyataan jika keluarga Namikaze mengangkat seorang anak. Ayahnya pernah tinggal di Uzugakure dan sekarang dia bekerja di salah satu cabang Namikaze Corp yang berada di Sunagakure. Dan ayahnya tak pernah bercerita perihal pengangkatan anak di keluarga Namikaze. Yang ada ayahnya justru menceritakan jika Namikaze Minato mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengannya._

_ Ino mendesah kecil, 'aneh,' batinnya kemudian memandang penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Dan dia sedikit menaikan alis begitu menemukan beberapa hal yang janggal dari penampilan Naruto. 'Ada yang tidak beres dengan penampilannya,' batinnya lagi kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi._

.

.

Yamanaka Ino terus berkutat dengan laptotnya –yang berhasil ia selundupkan karena sekolah tak mengizinkan murid-muridnya untuk membawa alat elektronik ke lingkungan sekolah.

Matanya dari tadi membaca deteran huruf yang tertata rapi di layar monitor. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan menaikan alis matanya ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan itu semua membuat Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman sekamarnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura penasaran kemudian mendekat ke arah Ino dan duduk di samping gadis yang tengah asik dengan laptotnya untuk beberapa jam belakangan. Dan saat ia melirik arah laptop milik Ino, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia bukanlah hacker. Dan simbol-simbol aneh itu tak ia mengerti sama sekali. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya gadis bermarga Haruto itu sembari menunjuk ke arah layar monitor.

"Ternyata benar, dia berbohong," ujar Ino tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya.

Merasa tak dipedulikan, Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menarik rambut panjang milik Ino hingga gadis itu mengaduh kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya kesal.

Sakura mendengus kemudian menunjuk laptop putih yang ada di kasur, "sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sakura menirukan kalimat Ino dengan nada kesal. "Dari tadi kau mengacuhkanku tahu!" ujarnya sembari menatap teman sekamarnya dengan kesal.

Yamanaka Ino memutar matanya dan menatap gemas teman sekamarnya. "Dia berbohong. Keluarga Namikaze tidak pernah mengangkat seorang anak." Ujar Ino kemudian kembali memandang laptopnya.

"Heh?" pekik Sakura terkejut. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti sembari memandang Ino dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Ino mendesah kecil kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Begini, dari tadi aku tengah mencari data tentang keluarga Namikaze. Dan dari hasil pencarianku, keluarga itu tak pernah mengadopsi seorang anak." Jelas Ino yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Sakura. "Dari awal aku sudah curiga dengannya. Ayahku bekerja sebagai tangan kanan di Namikaze Crop tapi tak pernah menceritakan jika atasannya pernah mengadopsi anak. Padahal ayahku adalah tipe orang yang sangat senang bercerita tentang pekerjaanya padaku dan Kaasan. Namun ia tak pernah menyinggung perihal adopsi anak yang dilakukan atasannya." Ujas Ino panjang lebar.

"Kalau benar apa yang kau jelaskan, lalu sebenarnya dia siapa?"

"Meski Namikaze tak pernah mengadopsi anak, dia mempunyai putra tunggal…"–Ino tersenyum sinis, sementara itu Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya–"… mereka mempunyai seorang anak bernama Namikaze Naruto."

"HAH?"

.

.

Orochimaru mendobrak pintu kamarnya kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan keras. Ia kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal. Padahal tadi ia baru saja bersorak senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Namikaze Naruto –pemuda yang selalu ada dalam fantasi malamnya- namun ia justru harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidat menggendong Naruto dan membawa kabur pujaan hatinya. Sungguh, jika dia tadi membawa Manda –ular kesayangannya- dia pasti tak akan segan-segan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke dan membiarkannya digigit oleh Manda lalu terkena racun ular kesayangannya itu.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan, dia benar-benar brengsek, sama seperti kakaknya," ujar Orochimaru kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa besar hitam yang ada di kamar dengan nuansa ungu kelam itu. Ia mendesah beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan ular peliharaannya mulai melilit kakinya dan naik ke pangkuannya. "Manda," ujar pria berambut hitam panjang itu sembari menggelus kepala Manda dengan telunjuk tangan kirirnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang tadi Sasuke lakukan padaku dan Naruto?" Manda mendesis, seolah tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan itu membuat Orochimaru tertawa kecil. "Dan menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya?" tanya Orochimaru sembari tersenyum lebar, dan Manda kembali mendesis.

"Menyingkirkannya hem?" Manda mendesis lagi.

Dan sedetik kemudian sebuah tawa menggema di kamar Orochimaru. Rencana. Ya. Sebuah rencana sudah ada di dalam otaknya. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan dia akan mendapatkan Naruto –salah seorang dari dua pemuda yang selalu menghiasi malamnya. Dan menyingkirkan Sasuke dari pemuda kuning itu.

.

.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sangat-sangat kacau karena terus berlari dengan menggendong Naruto yang bisa dikatakan cukup berat. Dan kini dia serta Naruto berada di kamarnya. Ya. Mereka telah berhasil kabur dari kejaran Orochimaru dan lari ke kamar mereka.

"Naruto, cepat keluar!" teriak Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan piano, "aku juga ingin mandi bodoh!" lanjutnya kemudian melepaskan kemeja yang sudah penuh dengan keringat dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. "Naruto!"

"Berhenti berteriak **Brengsek**!" ujar Naruto kesal dari arah kamar mandi dengan memberi penekanan di kata terakhirnya. "Aku butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari bekas menjijikanmu!" lanjutnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus. Padahal diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang ingin disentuh oleh Uchiha bungsu ini. Dan Naruto yang berhasil disentuh –bahkan digendong oleh seorang Uchiha justru bersikap seolah telah disentuh oleh pemulung yang kotor dan penyakitan. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dan Sasuke meruntuki dirinya karena telah bersedia menggendong Naruto. Harusnya dia biarkan saja Naruto diperkosa Orochimaru tadi.

"Tapi kalau begitu, aku akan mendapatkan bekas Orochimaru?" guman Sasuke tanpa sadar dan bulu roma Sasuke berdiri ketika membayangkan jika Naruto disetubuhi Orochimaru. No!

Tapi, kenapa dia jadi berpikiran mesum seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya? Apa kepalanya terbentur hingga akhir-akhir ini ia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat diluar kebiasaannya?

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau di dalam? Aku sudah bosan Dobe,"

"Berisik! Lakukan saja sesuatu yang membuatmu sibuk, T-E-M-E!"

Sasuke menaik bibirnya ke bawah, membuat sebuah lengkungan senyum kesal karena Naruto terus saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan yang cukup menyakitkan telinga normal. "Sialan kau Naruto," ujarnya kemudian memandang piano yang ada di hadapannya. Dia kembali tersenyum sinis, namun kali ini lebih lebar, membuat bibirnya sedikit sakit. Tapi ia tak peduli karena sekarang, ia tahu hal apa yang akan dia lakukan agar sedikit sibuk.

Piano.

Sasuke mulai menutup matanya dan memainkan piano di hadapannya.

_Scherzo in Bb Minor, Op. 31_

Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar nada-nada yang dimainkan Sasuke sedikit tertegun. Belum pernah ia mendengar permainan piano seindah ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia mempercepat mandinya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa detik kemudian dengan hanya mengenakan celana boxer dan kemeja lengan pendek yang belum sepat ia kancing.

'Ja-jadi si brengsek itu bisa bermain piano juga?' batinnya kagum kemudian perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah memainkan pianonya. Dan saat ia sudah berada di cukup dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Mata birunya memandang Sasuke yang tengah bermain piano dengan lekat. Dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke. Walau hanya senyum kecil, namun terlihat begitu indah di mata Naruto.

Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Ia membuka matanya dan memandongak sedikit terkejut juga ketika melihat Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya dan tengah memandang Sasuke dengan lekat dan sebuah senyum kecil di bibir yang biasanya sinis itu.

"Permainan yang bagus," ujar Naruto tanpa sadar.

Dan Sasuke tertegun mendengar pujian dari mulut Naruto. Padahal biasanya, mulut itu selalu mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan umpatan untuknya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "ya," jawabnya pelan kemudian berjalan ke kasurnya, "lebih baik kau mandi, aku sudah selesai. Ujarnya kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, namun pada detik selanjutnya ia sudah berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Lalu, setelah Naruto mendengar suara shower dinyalakan, dia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah piano yang tadi dimainkan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk di kursi dan memandangi tuts yang baru saja ditekan oleh Saduke beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Permainannya indah," ujar Naruto pelan kemudian menyentuh tuts-tuts itu dan mencoba memainkan instrumen yang tadi dimainkan Sasuke. Rasanya ingin sekali memainkan kembali benda yang dulu menjadi benda kesukaannya. Dan akhirnya ia memainkannya, namun kali ini tidak menutup matanya sama sekali. Lalu, perlahan, bayangan itu kembali muncul setelah lama ia lupakan. Memori tentang orang yang pertama kali mengajarkan piano padanya. Orang yang mengajarinya dan membuatnya mahir seperti ini.

.

.

"_Ajali aku, Kakachi,"_

"_Baiklah, besok aku akan mengajarimu Naru,"_

"_Nalu maunya cekarang,"_

"_Sekarang?"_

"_Iya, ayo ajali Nalu bial Tou-can nunggu di depan,"_

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang tengah berendam di bath tub menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati nada-nada indah yang dimainkan Naruto. Notasi yang sempurna. Tempo yang tepat. Namun, dalam hatinya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menikmati permainan Naruto. Permainan itu memang indah, namun baginya terasa kosong, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak lengkap. Dan sayangnya, Sasuke tak mengerti hal apa yang tak lengkap itu.

.

.

"_Aku Uchiha Sasuke,"_

_Dia tersenyum, "Sasuke, senang bertemu lagi denganmu,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Terima kasih, minggu lalu sudah mau menggendongku,"_

"_Ya,"_

"…"

"…"

"_Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"_

"_Kau manis. Kalau sudah besar kau mau jadi istriku?"_

"_HEH? Aku laki-laki tahu!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Huh, menyebalkan,"_

.

.

Sasuke tersentak, tiba-tiba saja memori itu muncul di dalam benaknya ketika mendengarkan permainan Naruto. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tersentak adalah ketika ia membuka matanya, hampir semua memori yang sempat ia lupakan tentang anak yang pernah ditemuinya selama tiga kali sewaktu kecil kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Mata biru.

Rambut kuning acak-acakan.

Tiga garis di setiap pipi.

Semuanya, hampir mirip –namun sifatnya… kenapa bisa berbeda seperti ini?

Apa benar Namikaze Naruto adalah anak itu?

Tapi kenapa ia tak menemukan mata secerah anak kecil itu di mata Naruto?

Lagipula, bukankah orang yang berambut kuning dan bermata biru bukan hanya Naruto?

_'Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya?'_

.

.

"_Telima kacih, gala-gala Kakachi, Nalu udah bisa main piano,"_

"_Sama-sama, aku yakin kalau sudah besar, kau akan jadi pianis terkenal,"_

"_Benal?"_

"_Tentu,"_

"_Telima kacih lagi. Nalu cenang bica diajali Kakachi."_

"_Aku juga senang bisa mengajarimu, Naruto,"_

"_Kalau gitu, Kakachi jangan pelnah malah cama Naru ya kalau Nalu nakal,"_

"_Iya, kau juga harus janji jangan pernah membenciku," _

"_Oke, Nalu __'__kan cayang Kakachi,"_

.

.

Potongan-potongan memori itu terus berjalan. Seperti sebuah teror yang membuatnya merasa takut. Namun entah kenapa ia tak berhenti memainkan piano dan menutup matanya. Ia terus bermain dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir keluar tanpa sadar. Pandangannya kosong.

Ia ingin menghapusnya, namun ia seperti lepas kendali terhadap tangannya sendiri. Tubuhnya.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, dan permainan Naruto belum juga selesai. Padahal Sasuke yakin jika tadi ia berendam cukup lama. Dan ketika ia mendekati Naruto, ia sedikit tertegun melihat pandangan kosong Naruto dan matanya berair.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir karena Naruto terlihat seperti mayat hidup di matanya. "Naruto," panggil Sasuke lagi ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu terus saja memainkan pianonya dan memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Sasuke sedikit panik.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke samping, "Sasuke?" ujarnya pelan. Sasuke hanya diam mendengar suara Naruto dan memandang lekat pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sementara itu, Naruto yang dipandang Sasuke hanya bisa menatap pemuda berambut raven itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, detik selanjutnya ia sadar kenapa Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu. Air mata.

"A-aku…" ucapnya mengantung sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang disambut oleh pelukan dari Sasuke –dan Sasuke melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," bisik Sasuke. Dan Naruto kali ini tak melawan apa-apa bahkan ia tak mengucapkan apapun karena saat ini matanya menangkap seorang bocah cilik berusia tak lebih dari tujuh tahun tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata dan rambutnya hitam. Seperti refleksi Sasuke.

.

.

"_Kau membuatku khawatir, jangan menghilang lagi,"_

"_Maaf," _

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang,"_

"_Ya,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Maaf ya,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Kau marah padaku?"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak bisa marah padamu tahu,"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Hn,"_

.

.

Deidara memandang foto-foto lama yang ada di albumnya. Di sana banyak sekali foto tentang dirinya, Naruto, Kyuubi, Minato, dan Kakashi. Di dalam album penuh kenangan itu banyak sekali foto saat mereka tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia. Tak ada tatapan sinis. Tak ada senyum merendahkan. Dan tak ada sosok Namikaze Naruto yang baru.

"Aku merindukannya," ujar Deidara sembari memandang sebuah foto dirinya, Kyuubi, dan Naruto, "aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu –adik kecilku," gumannya sembari tersenyum getir saat membayangkan bagaimana sikap Naruto yang sekarang. Dingin. Kasar. Ah, dia jadi ingat betapa lucu, ceria, dan bersemangatnya Naruto kecil dulu.

Deidara menghela nafas panjang kemudian membalik halaman album, di sana ada foto Naruto yang tengah digendong Kakashi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kompak dengan baju warna biru tua –dan mereka juga terlihat begitu senang dengan senyuman lebar khas Naruto kecil dulu. Sungguh, ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Di mana ia bisa melihat senyuman Naruto, merasakan cerianya, dan menjahilinya hingga Kyuubi datang dan menendang pantatnya gara-gara membuat Naruto menangis.

Ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa penuh kenangan itu. Ia merasakan kembali betapa menyenangkannya ketika berjalan bersama Kyuubi dan Naruto ke taman hiburan. Merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka tertawa bersama, makan es krim, dan menikmati banyak permainan dan pulang dengan menggendong Naruto yang kelelahan serta mendengar bualan Kyuubi jika dia ingin memakan Naruto jika sudah besar nanti.

Menyenangkan. Namun sekarang ia tak bisa lagi merasakan hal-hal menyenangkan itu. Naruto yang dulu telah mati. Dan Kyuubi ada di Jerman. Sungguh, hidup seperti tengah mempermainkannya.

"Dei-chan~"

Deidara menghela nafas kemudian menoleh ke samping. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika melihat Itachi sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Deidara ketus kemudian menutup album fotonya.

Itachi tersenyum, "harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Dei-chan, kenapa kau bolos pelajaranku tadi dan ada justru ada di taman?" dia menyeringai, "kau mau aku hukum, hem?"

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Deidara datar. Saat ini ia sedang malas meladeni _Sensei _yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan ini. Moodnya sudah hancur tadi pagi ketika mendengar jika Naruto tak masuk kelas tanpa alasan. Padahal ini adalah hari keduanya sekolah.

"Dei-chan~"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak marah aku panggil begitu?"

"Terserah kau saja, **sensei**,"

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, jika Deidara sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Sensei_, pasti pemuda ini tengah ada masalah. "Kau ini sedang ada masalah apa?" tanya Itachi datar kemudian bersandar pada kursi taman. "Ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," ujarnya kemudian menghela nafas dan merogoh kantongnya.

"Aku tak ada masalah apa-apa," ujar Deidara malas, "lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu dan mengajar. Aku akan mengambil hukumanku pulang sekolah nanti,"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, dia mengambil rokok kemudian menyelipkannya di antara bibir dan menyulutnya, "aku tak akan menghukummu kalau kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, Deidara,"

Deidara menggeleng pelan kemudian memandang album yang ada di pangkuannya, "tidak, aku lebih baik menerima hukumanmu saja,"

"Bagaimana kalau hukumanku adalah menyuruh kau untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu?"

"Itu bukan hukuman,"

"Hn,"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Merasakan kesunyian yang jarang terjadi bila mereka bersama.

Dan pada akhirnya, Itachi membuka suara untuk memulai sebuah percakapan ringan, "bagaimana kabar bocah setan itu?"

"Baik, dan aku pastikan dia akan pindah kemari beberapa hari lagi,"

Itachi melirik ke arah Deidara. Ia sedikit tak percaya dengan perkataan Deidara yang satu ini. Rasanya ganjil jika Kyuubi mau bersekolah di tempatnya mengajar. "Alasannya? Aku penasaran kenapa dia mau bersekolah di sini padahal aku juga mengajar di tempat yang sama. Bukannya dia sangat membenciku,"

"Dia pindah ke sini bukan untukmu. Dia ke sini untuk melindungi anak rubah –bukan, dia tak pantas lagi disebut anak rubah tapi rubah setan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Sudah ku bilang dia ke sini untuk melindungi rubah setan darimu!"

"Rubah setan?" Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "aku tak pernah mengenal orang dengan nickname aneh seperti itu," ujarnya yang disambut senyum sinis dari Deidara.

.

.

Sekarang, Naruto tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah adegan air mata dan pelukan –yang-Sasuke-bilang-hanya-refleks itu Naruto melamun di kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri juga tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dan melamun. Sama seperti Naruto. Bedanya, Naruto tengah memikirkan bayangan dirinya sewaktu kecil, sedangkan Sasuke tengah memikirkan sikapnya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi Out Of Character.

Entah kenapa, pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu berpikir jika ia terus-terusan bersikap konyol seperti yang dua hari ini dia lakukan dia akan dikeluarkan secara sepihak dari marganya sendiri karena telah memalukan nama Uchiha. Dia juga berpikir jika dia adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang mengalah dalam perkelahian melawan Naruto saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mencium seseorang yang belum genap sehari ia temui dan membawa lari orang itu dari Orochimaru rasanya juga bukan sikap seorang Uchiha.

Dan ia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Tidak.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat lagi beberapa sikap yang sering ia lakukan sewaktu kecil. Ia ingat benar betapa cerianya dan hyperaktif dirinya saat dulu. Dan entah kenapa dia rindu akan masa-masa itu. Ia rindu berteriak untuk memanggil temannya, tersenyum lebar ke semua orang, dan ia rindu memakan ramen yang ia hindari beberapa bulan ini.

Rasanya memang aneh jika merindukan sikapnya yang dulu, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah bertekad akan terus menjadi pribadi yang seperti sekarang ini. Namun perlahan, tekad itu menipis seiring berjalannya waktu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini bayangan dirinya sewaktu kecil dengan Kakashi selalu hadir dalam mimpi dan saat melamun. Hal itu sukses membuat dirinya merasa sedikit bersalah pada pria bermasker itu.

Dan Sasuke. Terkadang ia meruntuki nasib dirinya karena harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Uchiha yang ini memang sering membuatnya lepas kendali hingga memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Apa memang ia ditakdiran untuk kembali lagi menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang dulu lagi?

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Apa di sini ada yang jual ramen?"

"Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, "untuk apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sesekali kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu walau hanya satu hari tak masalah bukan?

"Aku ingin makan ramen,"

"Hn. Tidak ada makanan seperti itu di sini, Dobe."

"Oh,"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Kau menyebalkan,"

"Hn,"

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di ranjang kemudian memandang Sasuke, "apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan dua huruf menyebalkan itu?" tanya Naruto sinis. Ia memang tidak suka mendengarkan Sasuke terus menggumankan dua huruf yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, ada masalah dengan 'hn'-ku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku hanya risih mendengarkannya tahu,"

"Hn,"

.

.

_Sebenarnya, ada perasaan tak rela ketika Kakashi mengatakan jika dia akan pindah ke Belanda untuk menjenguk__ serta__ merawat ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan di sana. Namun__,__ setelah bujukan yang Kakashi layangkan padanya semalaman. Akhirnya ia merelakan juga Kakashi untuk pergi ke Belanda. Walau pada kenyataannya ia tak rela seratus persen karena tak bisa mengikuti Kakashi ke Belanda__.__A__da banyak urusan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan__ di Uzugakure__._

_ "Mau tidak mau, aku akan menyusulmu saat semua perkerjaanku di Uzu sudah selesai," ujar Minato kemudian memeluk Kakashi._

_ "Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu, Minato-san?" tanya Kakashi ketika menyadari jika banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka di bandara ini. Dan seolah sadar akan situasi, Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kakashi dengan lekat. _

_ "Selama di sana, kau tak boleh memandang gadis atau pria lain. Dan satu jam sekali aku akan menghubungimu untuk menanyakan kabar, jadi ponselmu harus selalu kau bawa."_

_ "Baiklah," ujar Kakashi._

Namun pada kenyataannya tak begitu. Sudah seharian ini Minato mencoba menghubungi Kakashi, namun ponselnya selalu tidak aktif dan yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah saat memeriksa daftar penerbangan ke Belanda ia tak menemukan nama Kakashi. Yang ada Kakashi justru melakukan perjalanan ke Roma, Italia. Dan itu membuat Minato jadi uring-uringan. Tak mungkin Kakashi salah membeli tiket karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah melakukan hal seceroboh ini.

"Sial. Sebenarnya di mana dia. Dan kenapa dia melakukan hal ini?" tanya Minato pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit frustasi ketika kehilangan sosok dan jejak Kakashi. Bahkan, beberapa jasa detektif swasta yang ia sewa untuk menemukan Kakashi-pun tak membawa kabar apa-pun detik ini.

Kakashi seperti di telan bumi.

Dan itu membuat Namikaze senior itu kehilangan nafsu makannya dan tak fokus lagi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Setelah Naruto yang bermasalah, sekarang giliran Kakashi. Mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku gila!"

.

.

TBC

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

SPECIAL THANKS FOR :

**1S**

**Ocha**

**SasuNaru4ever**

**Kanon 1010**

**Ryuunami Sukenaru**

**chy karin**

**Ai Zero Ryuu**

**Hatakehanahungry**

**Fujo suka nyasar**

**Dobelianaru**

**ttixz lone cone bebe**

**Nekomata**

**Darekami**

**Yuu-chan Aoi Hana Uzumaki**

**E.**

**monkey D eimi**

**Rose**

**CcloveRuki**

**r**

**Nara hikari**

**yuka kucing hitam**

**tsukihime akari**

**Uchizuki no Renmay**

**Lofic**

**Dobe siFujo**

**Sakurasweet**

**ichisami naoka-chan**

**ChaaChulie247**

**namikaze-toki**

**sasunaru's lover**

**zee rasetsu**

**kirio – kun**

**Namikaze Trisha**

**Haru-QiRin**

**chocho mami-Riicho**

**ukkychan**

**Skyki9**

**AiChan-Kie**

**shiho Nakahara**

**Vii no Kitsune**

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mereview cerita perdana saya. Bagi saya review yang kalian berikan adalah semangat baru iuntuk menulis lanjutan cerita ini. Dan maaf belum bisa membalas review kalian semua. Maafkan saya.

/

Oh ya hubungan Deidara dan Naruto di sini adalah sepupu. Sementara itu Itachi adalah salah seorang guru –yang akan dijelaskan alasannya di chapter2 depan. Dan Kyuubi adalah teman bermain masa kecil Naruto dan Deidara.

Lalu banyak yang tanya kenapa Naru ma Sasu kayak kena amnesia. Ya begini sebenarnya, mereka bertemu saat masih umur tujuh tahun. Dan otomatis ingatan tentang pertemuan mereka ga tersimpan rapi di memori mereka. Lagipula Naruto 'kan akhir2 ini lebih mikir ke hubungan Minato dan Kakashi. Tapi doakan saja mereka jadi ingat lagi #plakkk.

Terus phobia Naruto sama Orochimaru bukan karena dia di rape sama si Orochi kok, tenang aja, aku juga ga bakalan tega kok buat kayak gitu, hehehee.

Dan tentang kesibukan Kushina mungkin akan dijelaskan, tapi entah chapter berapa.

Emm.., perasaanku aja apa cerita ini terlalu panjang jadi tak mungkin selesai dalam 8 chapter?


End file.
